


Lily's Baby Diary

by Lizzy_Raven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could Be Canon, Diary/Journal, F/M, Marauders' Era, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 28,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Raven/pseuds/Lizzy_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting from the day after Harry Potter was born, Lily, the Marauders, and various surprise guests write diary entries into a book, meant to be presented to Harry on his seventeenth birthday. Harry finds it in the back of his family vault, unfinished and almost forgotten about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Harry Potter was collecting money from his Gringotts vault when he discovered his family vault. It wasn't long after the war ended, and he needed money as he was no longer living in a tent. The goblins, though still wary of him, gave him a second key. Harry had wondered why his first vault didn't have any relics or valuables, like Bellatrix's vault. He discovered that the vault he had originally had access to was only a trust vault.

But when he entered the Potter family vault, he realized that his family's fortune was much more extensive. The goblins stood impatiently at the door while Harry wandered through the room, staring all around. There were suits of armor standing guard by chests and tables staked up with vases and trophies. It was so much to take in, Harry was in a daze. He didn't know what to look at.

Harry looked through a couple chests, finding more gold in various forms, some jewelry and a few old, worn books. Finally he picked up a small but ornate box, somewhat in the middle of the vault. Inside was a much newer book but no less ornate. Most interestingly, his name was embossed on the cover, along with his date of birth.

But just as he was about to open it, he heard the goblins shifting impatiently at the door. Deciding that he had kept them waiting long enough, Harry hastily dropped some money into his pouch, and tucked the book under his arm. He could come back later, perhaps with Hermione, who he knew would be interested in the old books.

* * *

Harry, back at Grimmauld Place, sat down in an armchair by the fire. He finally had some time by himself, and he was still curious about the book he had found in the vault. Relaxing further into the chair, Harry picked up the book, and opened it up to the first page. At first he only took in the style. It was handwritten, with a date at the top, like a diary. But then Harry sucked in a surprised breath, because he recognized the handwriting…


	2. August 1, 1980

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, August 1, 1980_

Dear Harry,

It feels a little odd writing to you, as you're sleeping next to me. But James swears it's a wizarding tradition he doesn't want to give up. I suppose I should explain it, as I'm the first one writing here. According to James, in the wizarding world, just a couple of hours after a wizard or witch is born, their mother will begin a diary, detailing events from the wizard's or witch's childhood. I am supposed to write to you every week for exactly seventeen years.

I would have thought this was one of James' jokes, except he showed me his wizarding book, in which his mother, father and their family and friends wrote in without fail, for seventeen years. It seems like a daunting task, but James assures me it will seem almost commonplace after a couple of months. Harry, you were born July 31, 1980, at almost midnight. Obviously I wasn't up for writing anything for a little while, so it's now Friday. I, along with your father and our friends, will write to you every Friday until the day you turn seventeen (which is, coincidentally, a Thursday).

So Harry, I'm not really sure what to write! You're a very cute baby, the cutest. You have your father's mess he calls hair, but you opened your eyes a couple of minutes ago, and they're exactly like mine. We called you Harry, after my father. I wanted to name you Harold, which is my father's name, but James instead that Harold was 'dreadfully stuffy', so Harry was our compromise. Just be glad Sirius didn't name you- he insisted we should call you Elvendork, which is possibly the stupidest name I have ever heard.

Um, what to write, what to write... Gosh, this is so much harder than James said it would be! I really hope it gets easier. Oh well, I guess I have time to get used to it. Seventeen years... Yikes, that's a lot of writing. Fifty-two weeks, times seventeen years, times maybe a thousand words per entry... That's like, ten medium sized novels! I really hope you like to read, Harry, 'cause this is only the first entry! Granted, I won't be writing all of it (James promises to do his share), but still.

When I went into labor, James was so cute, freaking out. Honestly, I think he was more frightened than I was! Alice had her baby just the day before, so my best girl friend wasn't there to help me, but we made it through James's hysterics. We went to St. Mungo's, and the healers brought Sirius, Remus and Peter. We've decided that Sirius is your godfather, and Alice will be your godmother.

I know you may not what to know all the details, but whatever. You're seventeen, you can deal with it. I bet you'll be the sweetest kid, Harry. And smart, too (you get that from me!). Unfortunately, you'll probably get your father's taste for rule-breaking, but please don't be too bad. Make lots of friends, and have a blast. Actually, you'll be almost out of Hogwarts by the time you read this, so I suppose these words are for naught. Oh well. I'll just hope that you've already taken my words to heed.

Um... Sorry, Harry, but I'm still trying to figure out what I could write that you wouldn't already know. I've probably already told you most of this, over the years. Now, what wouldn't you know... Hmmm... Maybe something I'll probably forget? Petunia tried to call last week. I've told her repeatedly that the phone doesn't work around magic, but she always gets selective hearing around that word. Anyway, she got über-offended when I saw her last, because she thought I was ignoring her calls. I tried explaining, but she just huffed away.

I think she's jealous that I was blessed with James and you, Harry, when she married that pig, Dursley. I mean, their kid is named Dudley. That poor child, having been stuck with an awful name like that! But if he's anything like his father, he deserves a name like that. I hope you won't have to interact with them too much Harry. Petunia seems content that we should only see each other once a year, and that sounds just fine to me. It will probably be even less when you're older, Harry.

I keep forgetting, you'll be seventeen when you finally read this Harry. I wonder how our lives will be different... Maybe the war will be over. Or you might have siblings, Harry! I've always liked the idea of a girl and a boy, but Sirius and Remus warned me that James won't be satisfied until we have a Quidditch team. No thanks! He wants seven children, he can pump them out himself!

I think I'll leave that to the Weasleys. Molly had her sixth child in March, and she says she'll keep trying for a girl. She was my midwife, you know. I picked her, because she probably knows a lot more about having babies than most of the professionals. Of course I had one of those, too, but Molly insisted that she should help to. She's a force of nature, that one!

Oh, you just woke up! Merlin, you're such a cute baby, Harry. Even Sirius agrees, and I'm sure you know how he avoids sappy stuff. Swore he had dust in his eye, but we all knew him too well. James gets this awestruck look on his face, like he can't believe you're finally here, after all this time of waiting. You're perfect Harry. Our little miracle.

My hand kind of hurts. This is enough for the first entry, right? I think so. Hell, I think I should know how much is enough. I don't have anything else to write... James says he'll take the next entry, so it'll be awhile before you'll be seeing my handwriting again. So good-bye for now little Harry...

I love you.

_-Lily_


	3. August 8, 1980

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, August 8, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Hey, son! This is my first entry into your wizarding book. You're only a week old, but you've done your first prank! I mean, you probably didn't mean to, and you won't remember it, but still, great job. I should probably write it down, so you know exactly what you did.

So Sirius came over yesterday, and Lily had just finished feeding you. Sirius wanted to hold you, and Lily said it was okay, as long as he would burp you. Sirius was slightly terrified at the idea, but he gave it a try. So he picked you up, put you on his shoulder... And you puked on him! It went down his back, and into his wallet! It was hilarious, Lily and I laughed so hard. Sirius got a panic-y look on his face, and tried to hand you over to Moony. Priceless!

Ha. Okay, so after that's all written down, I feel that I need to explain something vital to you about your wizarding book. Now when I told Lily about what she should write, I might have said "a thousand words". Now, that does not mean, EXACTLY A THOUSAND WORDS. But your mother is too literal. If you go back to the first entry in this book (it's not a diary!), and you count from "dear Harry" to the signature at the end, it's exactly a thousand words! Merlin, Harry, your mum's a bit mental! (But also still hormonal, so don't tell her I said that, yeah?)

In this book, some entries will be longer than others. And I am not a perfectionist (like your mother), so however long this will be, it won't be exactly a thousand words. Because that is crazy. The idea, not your mother. Harry, never, ever, call your mother crazy, never.

Now entries will probably be less than one Lily wrote last week, but some may be longer. Not sure yet. Moony'll probably write a novel each time, but I would be surprised if Sirius wrote more than a couple of paragraphs.

Remus and Peter will be gone for a little while. They're on business for Dumbledore, but both said they're glad they were here for your birth. Lily said I freaked out last week, but that's not true. She's the one who was screaming and yelling and panicking. Obviously, she had good reason to be, giving birth and all, but she didn't need to make it look like I was the one going crazy.

Man, writing this is harder than mum and dad made it out to be! No wonder Lily was upset when I explained it to her... Um... You're a week old, Harry. You're the most awesome baby ever, of course. But to be honest, you don't do much yet. You sleep. You wake up every two hours. You're pretty good at that. You yell, you cry, you eat. That's about it. I mean, I suppose it's not difficult to be a baby, but for what it's worth, you're acing it.

Sirius wants to know when you'll start talking. He's convinced that your first word will be "Padfoot". He's started saying it over and over to you, like you're a parrot, and maybe if you hear it enough, you'll start to repeat it. You've started to cry when that happens. You only seem to like Lily's voice, and that's only sometimes. The rest of the time, you just wail your tiny head off.

Sometimes you turn towards me when I talk to you, but mostly I think that's a coincidence. You have Lily's beautiful green eyes, and my awesome hair. Oh, when you're in school, Harry, remember to push it back with your hand. Girls love that. Except Lily didn't... You'll probably end up falling in love with a fiery redhead, Harry. It happened to my father, and to me. It's a Potter weakness.

There was an order meeting that we missed the other day. Peter filled us in. The war continues, but it seems so far from our living room when we're playing with you Harry. You really seem to like sucking on that toy dragon Remus got you. It's covered in drool. Sirius has actually refused to pick it up. Which is totally ridiculous, because when he's Padfoot, he puts all sorts of disgusting stuff in his mouth, and he gets dog drool everywhere. But he's afraid of a little human spit (or, rather, quite a lot of human spit).

Well, I honestly can't think of what else I could write. I think I'm going to go back to my wizarding book, see what mum and dad wrote, and maybe get some ideas for next time... Bye for now, Harry!

_-James_


	4. August 15, 1980

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I'm new to AO3, and this story is at the moment in progress on my fanfiction account. As of (2/14/15) I'm trying to catch up to my fanfiction postings, but it does take a bit of time. I'll make sure to mention when I do catch up, though. But for those of you who are reading this before I catch up, the notes at the bottom are from the original posting.

**[Sirius Black]**

_Friday, August 15, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Okay, here's the shit, baby Sirius; I ain't writing in no diary.

I left home before my parents could give me my wizarding book, and besides, I'm pretty sure my mother burned it. Lovely woman, really. She probably filled it with dark magic and complaints about my behavior. Anyway, when James told me about it, I was more than a little skeptical. But he swears it's not a diary. So I'll write in this book- but it's not a diary. Not a journal. It's a book. That I'm writing in...

Anyway, Lily insists that we should keep a record of your progress, or something like that. You've started making noises other than crying. It's kind of a coo, or a gurgle. But not for me, no! You make cute baby noises for Lily and James, but all I ever get is yelling and crying. Thanks a lot, baby Sirius.

Lily refused to call you Elvendork. I'm not really sure why not, it's a great name (it's unisex!). But anyway, I've decided that 'Harry' isn't a good enough name for my Godson. So your name is now baby Sirius. Hope you like it, 'cause I'll always call you that. Even when you're not a child anymore. Ever hear that saying, that parents always thing of their children as their babies? Well, it's like that. On your wedding day, I'll say, "Congratulations, baby Sirius". And then you'll say, "Wait, aren't you that homeless guy dad kicked out years ago?"

Joking aside (because we both know your father wouldn't kick me out), I want you to know that you really it lucky on the parent front. Lily and James are awesome people- I almost wish they were my parents. But when I told Lily that, she didn't really understand, and gave me a strange look...

Oh, and you got lucky on the godfather front, too. I'm the best MF'ing dogfather in the world. I know James has to grow up and shiz to be a 'good parent' but I'm here to corrupt your innocence by showing you the best pubs and such. Lily'll be upset about it, but she's just secretly glad it's me, not James bringing you to pubs. And by now I've probably taught you poker, and how to bluff. Because if I haven't, I'm clearly failing my godfatherly duties, and you may need to go find the backup (Mooney).

Now Remus might seem reluctant, but he's not so bad about it after a beer, and even less so after a couple more. Don't tell him I said that, though. And for that matter, don't tell Lily, either. She's a bit scary, your mum... Don't tell her I said that either.

Okay, what to say... This thing's difficult, by the way. I don't know how I'm supposed to keep a record of your accomplishments or whatever Lily's intent upon when you don't do very much at all. Hardly your fault, but still.

I suppose I could give you some information on how the war is going. Maybe it'll be over by the time you read this. And even if it's not, you're an adult now, and you'll probably already know most anything I could tell you. It's not going great, Harry. Dumbledore's not getting any younger, and people keep dying. But I really shouldn't bore you with stuff like this. If the war's over, I'm sure you don't wanna hear about how bad it got, and if the war's still going on, you'll already know. Merlin, why did I bring up this subject?

I don't think this is as long as either Lily or James' entries into this book, but I guess you'll just have to deal with that. I don't want to start bringing up any more depressing topics by accident.

_-Sirius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So, just a couple little clarifications. I hope I've made this clear, but I don't have a set minimum or maximum for these chapters. Some will be longer than others. I'm sorry that I can't promise a set amount of words.
> 
> On the other hand, because of the nature of the storyline, I will consistently be posting every week. If I fail to do so, please feel free to berate me.
> 
> PS- And just so you know, I'm not fudging the dates to fit my story. August 15, 1980 WAS a Friday. And by extension, so were all the other dates listed in this story.


	5. August 22, 1980

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, August 22, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Hello! I have barely seen you since you were born, Peter and I were on a mission for Dumbledore. I can't really tell you that much about it, but the important thing is that we're both safe. We're back now, and it's so good to see everyone. Merlin with the war, a chance to see anyone is a wonderful opportunity. It's hard to say how the war is going. I'm not even sure if Dumbledore knows. You-Know-Who's numbers are so uncertain, that we're not sure how we're doing. People are dying, though, Harry.

Peter and I got back just a couple of days ago. I was talking with Sirius yesterday. Nice job puking on him, Harry, A+. I'm a bit disappointed that he got to write in your Wizarding Book before I did, but I suppose that's the way things go. I hope he didn't write anything terribly crude.

I mean, I realize that you're an adult reading this, but it feels very odd to think of you that way just at the moment. You are just a room over, sleeping. You're a very cute baby, Harry. And don't bother getting embarrassed, nearly everyone is.

Sirius talks a lot of shit, but he's just as mesmerized as Lily and James. Not that he would ever admit it, though. But secretly, he thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, and Lord knows he loves to eat.

Lily told me that you've been keeping her and James up at all hours of the night. I suppose that's to be expected, but I don't envy your parents right now, Harry. We all hope you settle down soon. I'm not sure how interested in your own sleeping schedule you'll be interested in, but I do remember a bit of this in my own Wizarding Book, especially towards the beginning. It'll pick up after you learn to do a bit more.

One thing that I can mention is that we took you out into the backyard earlier today. You really loved it, Harry. Well, at least, we were pretty sure that you did. You mostly just gurgled a bit more than usual, and you might have smiled. I'm not exactly sure. It could have been a yawn. But James insisted it was a smile, and used it as an excuse to say that you loved the outdoors as much as he does.

Lily didn't believe him, of course. It may have been a smile, but James was insisting you were a budding Quidditch player. I don't think Lily's against you being a Quidditch player, but it is somewhat ridiculous to expect you to pick up a liking for it so early. Your father is slightly obsessed with Quidditch, Harry. But I'm sure you know that by now.

I've been thinking of getting a teaching degree. I'm not really sure, but I really do love the idea of teaching. Most people wouldn't hire a werewolf, but if anyone would, it would be Dumbledore. Sirius keeps laughing, because he thinks I won't be able to control the students very well. I admit I did have difficulty reigning in James and Sirius. But I believe I'll do alright in that regard. James is supportive, and Lily even more so. I think she considered being a teacher too, but that just isn't possible for her right now. Maybe after the war.

Who knows, Harry, I might be a teacher by the time you read this- if the war is over. I hate to keep bringing it up, but I feel like it's sunk into much of our everyday lives. There is very little that is not affected by it. I find it difficult to discuss anything without mentioning the war, and yet I can't find anything to say about it either.

Since I can't properly talk about the war, I'll try and move onto a lighter subject. While I, and hopefully James, have matured slightly since we were in school (only a couple of years ago), I don't believe Sirius has at all. He might never, but I can always dream, I suppose. Anyway, he visited Hogwarts the other day. He said he was going just to visit Dumbledore, but he later confided to us (while Lily was not in the room, mind you) that he had left a 'surprise' for the incoming students. I swear, he probably has Peeves on his side by now. I dread to think of what is in store for those children.

Now Harry, you might think that Sirius is too mature to be pranking eleven year olds.

You'd be wrong.

_-Remus_


	6. August 29, 1980

**[Peter Pettigrew]**

_Friday, August 29, 1980_

Dear Harry,

Hello. It is odd writing in someone's Wizarding Book, I don't know what to say. I mean, you are a good baby, Harry, and you look just like James. But I don't know what to write. I know what was written in mine, but I'm not your parent. I just came to visit today. I don't know what you've been like all week. In my Wizarding Book, my mother wrote most of the entries. I think that the reason that Lily isn't writing most of these is because she had muggle parents, and doesn't understand the custom very well.

Remus may have told you that he might become a teacher. I think he would be a good one. I don't know why he would want to go back to school though. It was fun while we were there, but he wouldn't have James or Sirius there if he went back. Just a bunch of kids. And there would be our old teachers there. They still sort of scare me. Professor Sprout always had it out for me, and Flitwick hasn't liked me since fifth year and I failed the O.W.L.

I got a job a couple of months ago. I'm working in the Ministry. Remus has had a couple of odd jobs, but I'm the first of us four to get a full steady job. James and Sirius don't seem to understand why I took a job I'm not really interested in, but they don't need to work for a living, and I do.

Wait, I'm supposed to write about you and not me. I'm sorry. But I don't know what to write about. I don't want to talk about the war, but I don't know how to avoid it. I hate to admit it, but I don't think it's going well. Dumbledore looks more and more tired every time I see him. I hate to think we're losing, but I can't put it any other way.

I am sorry, Harry. I don't mean to upset you or anything. But I can't help but voice my fears. To you, at least. Not to anyone else, I wouldn't dare. It's depressing to see how few people are fighting. I'm risking my neck, and what thanks do I get? Nothing. It's terrifying out there. Maybe the war will be over when you read this. I hope so. I'm damn tired of it.

_-Peter  
_


	7. September 5, 1980

**[Albus Dumbledore]**

_Friday, September 5, 1980  
_

Dear Harry,

How are you, my boy? Your parents gave me the honor of writing in your Wizarding Book, and I do hope I will not disappoint. I also look forward to writing more in the future, if fate and your parents permit it. I have been incredibly busy as of late, but I do love to visit Lily and James. I don't know if you still live there, but at the moment the three of you live in a delightful little house in a good neighborhood.

Your parents seem well, if albeit a little tired. But of course that's to be expected, with a newborn. Not that you aren't well behaved, Harry, you certainly are. Or, rather, so you have been today, and so I have been told. I hadn't had much of a chance to see you in the past month, so it was truly a boon to visit today.

You are doing well. I have been informed of all your adventure up to date. James loves to explain all your exploits, and I am a willing audience. Lily as well indulges in gushing about your feats, as any mother would. You parents are exceedingly proud of you, which I approve of whole heartily.

Today, you seemed very active. Oddly enough, you have seemed to have fixated on my nose. I am aware of how it makes itself a target, but I find myself regretting it. But don't worry Harry, I promise not to use stories of your childhood as a source to embarrass you. However, I cannot guaranty the same for anyone else. Sirius, in particular, I would watch out for.

He is also doing well, at least as well as one can be expected to be doing during times like these. He and James, when they are together, retain their child like enthusiasm and mischievousness, and I admit it makes me almost feel as youthful as they.

Unfortunately for poor Remus and Peter, the war seems to hit them harder. But I can't blame anyone for a melancholy outlook. It affects us all in different ways.

On a happier note, the Hogwarts term just started. I love to see the students, who are all excited to learn magic. And the sorting is always interesting to see. I believe of the teachers like to make bets on who will go to which house, though I prefer to keep an open mind to all.

The fist years are the greatest to observe as they enter the Great Hall. It's magnificent to see the wonder in the children's eyes as they gaze upon our old dear school for the first time. I am not ashamed to admit that we pull out all the stops to impress.

I don't yet know what house you will have been sorted into, Harry, so I will try not to make any assumptions. However, if I were to make a hearty guess, and my guesses are usually pretty good, I might think Gryffindor, if only for the fact that it seems to run in families.

However, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say Ravenclaw either, for your mother almost ended up there. But it doesn't matter what house you are in, Harry, no matter what you are told. All four are taught the same, and it is your own choices that make you who you are.

And of course, though I highly recommend Hogwarts, there is always a small possibility you may go to another school. They are wonderful, though I admit I am personally biased towards Hogwarts. I am afraid that I am quite partial to it.

I may need to hire some new teachers next year, a few of the current ones are about ready to retire. I will not say any more on the subject, but I do believe I have someone in mind for at least one of the positions. Teaching is so vital Harry, and I feel like I need to impress upon you the importance of teachers. I do hope that you have considered it as a possible career path. Your mother did, and although it is currently almost impossible for her to do so, I hope that she has impressed upon you the same enthusiasm.

But I am getting ahead of myself! As for you at the moment, your eyes have settled a bit, and I think it is clear now that you have your mother's eyes. It wasn't so obvious the last time I visited you, you see, Harry. I believe they will be the same magnificent green as Lily's. You should be proud, Harry, for they are a truly wonderful shade of green.

And of course you'll have your father's hair- yours is already starting to look rather unruly. But I am sure you already hear quite a bit of that, so I shall not linger upon it.

You are in good health, Harry, and, at the risk of sounding biased, I do say that you're rather intelligent for your age. I am sure you will continue to excel so admirably.

I must end it here, but truly, it has been an honor.

Sincerely _, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to apologize if I use any language that is either time or setting inappropriate. I am not sure that I have, but if I did or do so in the future, please tell me so.


	8. September 12, 1980

**[Lily Evans]**

_Friday, September 12, 1980  
_

Dear Harry,

I've been so busy today, I almost forgot about this! I don't know how. James reminded me though, so here we are.

It's been a little while since the first entry, hasn't it? I must say, I am a bit more comfortable with this Wizarding Book now that I have gotten used to the idea. And it really is ingenious. I wish I had one, but since I didn't grow up in a magical family, I'll just have to make do with baby pictures.

That isn't to say that I've replaced baby pictures. They are a great part of a time honored tradition, embarrassing-baby-pictures-before-a-date. And you certainly won't be spared. You are the most adorable baby ever, and I'm going to prove it to everybody. You'll thank me eventually, I'm sure.

So things have been pretty quiet as of late here. Dumbledore was hear last week, wasn't that nice of him? Oh silly me, you probably just read the entry that he was kind enough to write, just now, before this one!

I'm still getting used to the idea of this thing. I'm getting better though!

I've been talking to Molly Weasley and she told me to sing and talk to you all the time. And she must be a baby guru because you smiled at me the other day, a giant happy smile. You've such a wonderful baby. I love you so much, Harry.

It's been getting cooler, despite the fact that it's only the beginning of September. I know you probably don't want to hear about this, but it is truly hell to be pregnant in the summer. If you have children, remember that.

Note; you will have children. I demand grandchildren. (But I'm too young for it now).

I know that it'll be many year before you read this, but I still feel like I should be asking how you are. Are you eating enough?

See, now you know what goes on in your mother's crazy mind. I feel like I'm acting a bit scatterbrained at the moment, but I can't help it. I've been so busy lately.

But you don't want to hear about that, right? I'm being so boring. So apparently, according to your father, my last entry did not have to be the specific length that it was. Well fancy that! I do wish that he had informed me of such before I wrote it, though. Oh well.

I hope that soon I'll be able to bring you along with me when I visit other people. You art supposed to leave home when you're so young. I love this house, but I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic at the moment. I don't mean to complain, but I've always loved going places, and I'll be very glad when you can join me.

So I think I'll end this here, but I'll write to you more at some point.

Lots of love,  
 _Lily_


	9. September 19, 1980

**[Alice Longbottom]**

_Friday, September 19, 1980_

Harry, it was lovely to see you today! I visited Lily, and she was kind enough to let me write in your Wizarding book. I brought Neville with me of course. I believe the two of you are becoming fast friends. Or at much as babies your age can, I suppose. We will have to organize more get-togethers in the future, it's been great to see Lily again.

We were close in school, but I haven't been able to see her as much since, and writing letter just isn't the same. Part of the absence has been the war. But it's not just that, we also both have more responsibilities than we did before. And then I haven't seen Lily at all since you and Neville were born. It's funny that you two were born so close together.

The weather was lovely today, so Lily and I took the two of you out into the backyard at your house. It's really pretty out there. Not as beautiful as it was in the spring, but still very nice. Your mother is a wonderful gardener, Harry. I only wish I had half her skill. Frank has it, though, with his fascination with herbology. You'd be a very lucky young man if you inherited your mother's skill. That's probably connected to how good she is at potions. It's not hard to admit I don't have her ability.

As your godmother, I think I ought to tell you about your parents a little bit, Harry. Now you've probably heard about your father quite a lot, if not through this book, than by your godfather, but I don't know how much people have told you about your mother.

Now you probably think of your father as the classic prankster and your mother as the golden Prefect, but school wasn't that simple. Yes, Lily had a reputation for following the rules, but she was most strict about the anti-bulling ones. The younger children loved her, and she mothered them terribly. But while not as much as your father, thank Merlin, she did break the rules occasionally.  


Just a little tip, Harry, your mother had two weaknesses at Hogwarts, and they both caused her to stay up past curfew now and then. One was the Library. She still goes back occasionally, to visit the librarian, and to read a couple more books. I swear, she wants to read them all. But the second was the Prefect's bath. Have you been in there, Harry? It's probably a toss-up whether you become a prefect, but everyone has to try the bath at some point. It's heavenly. It's actually more of a hot tub than a bath tub, though.

Well, anyway, your mother would stay up later than she should have sometimes. This one night, Lily had been studying all day for exams, which were in about a week or two. So after she left the library (a couple hours after it closed) Lily decided to go to the Prefect's bath. Unfortunately, on the way there, Lily ran into Filtch, the new caretaker. He was very suspicious, but Lily told him that she was patrolling for a student who she had discovered was out of bed during curfew. The student, you ask? None other than James Potter himself.

It was hilarious. He believed her of course, who wouldn't? So while he was looking all around the school, Lily was able to relax in the Prefect's bath. And the best thing was that James really had been out that night! He was caught, and no one ever suspected Lily.

I'm sure you have stories of your own by now, Harry. Who knows, they might include Neville! Not that I'm saying that I expect you two to be best friends. For all I know, you might be in different houses!

Well, I have to wrap this up, Harry, but it was great to write to you. In return, Lily is writing in my Neville's Wizarding Book. It was great to see you. I don't know when I'm going to visit again, and whether I'll be able to write in your Wizarding Book then, but I'm sure you'll hear from me again soon.

Love, _  
Alice._


	10. September 26, 1980

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, September 26, 1980_

Hello Harry!

Haven't written to you in a while. You've become quite popular. Can't blame you for that, you're just like your dad, yeah? Just kidding Harry. But seriously, people flock to a baby. Can't blame them, though, you're a pretty awesome baby.

So guess what, you turned to me and grinned at me the other day. You've been smiling at Lily for a while, but this time it was definitely specifically me. And you turn to me when I'm talking to you! I'm pretty sure you don't understand exactly what I'm saying, but that's okay, we can put Plan: Magical Beavers into motion the next time Sirius visits.

Alice and Frank were here last week, they brought their son, Neville. You and he got along quite well. You do seem to enjoy most things, but you were especially happy then. You should befriend Neville, if you haven't already. If he's anything at all like his parents, he'll be a wonderful friend. But of course you already knew they visited, didn't you, Harry? I forgot until this moment that Alice wrote in your Wizarding Book last week. Your old man's losing his memory already. Haha, just kidding. Don't call me old, Harry.

So, what else? I feel kinda like I'm wimping out by mentioning the weather, but it was great today. I took you out in the backyard. You didn't do much, just some baby noises and a couple smiles, but I could tell that you enjoyed it.

While we were having father-son bonding time, Lily took a much needed nap. She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. And we both know we don't want a cranky Lily, don't we Harry? Oh man, I remember one time we really got Lily angry... Sirius reckons his nose is still a little crooked. Big baby, he is. He's not the one that got kicked in the

But you don't want to hear about that. And I don't want to talk about it. Just never anger your mother, Harry.

In other news, the war is still crap. Yeah, I had hoped that I'd be able to give you better news about that, but it's difficult to put a good spin on it. I'm so sick of this war, Harry, and I've barely been it. But I shouldn't complain. I'm not the only one risking my neck, and I've been quite lucky as things go. Others have not been nearly so lucky.

Sometimes it seems so easy to lose faith in our side of the war, but I can't. Not just because of what we are fighting for, but because I'm not the only fighting. There are other people counting on us. And so the war continues.

I know that I'm not the only disheartened by the way the war is going, but everyone's putting on a brave face. It's difficult, but if we don't fight, no one will. And so we have to fight.

But I don't want to make it seem like I'm complaining, Harry. I don't regret any of my choices that led me to becoming a fighter. We knew what we were getting into when we signed up. And we're not going to back out.

Wow, that just sort of... came out. It sounds almost like a rant. Sorry for putting you through that, Harry. It's just a subject that I feel strongly about. The war is affecting every part of our lives, even your Wizarding Book. I feel kind of bad about that. I shouldn't burden you with our war.

I really, really hope that the war is over by the time you read this, Harry. I don't want you to ever have to be a soldier.

I love you.

_-James_


	11. October 3, 1980

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, October 3, 1980_

Hi Harry, it was lovely to see you again. It's been over a month since I saw you last. It's a shame that I can't visit more often, but I'm sure you'll understand that I'm very busy. It's not just the war, but that's a big part of it. In addition, though, I'm still having a difficult time finding a permanent job. I can't lie to my employers, but no one wants to hire a werewolf. I understand why they are afraid, they have every right to be, but it is still frustrating.

I hope you're well, Harry. I know that I won't get a response, but I thought I should say it anyway, just to be polite. Oh well. Just tell me in seventeen years, when you're reading this.

I feel bad for the muggles, Harry. They have no idea why people are dying. Granted, there is a lot more of them than us, but they have no way to defend themselves, and no way to determine how their casualties have died. They are a major part of this war, and they have no idea.

We magic-folk at least have some chance, some hope. Though I don't know whether knowing who our enemy is helps very much, or whether it just terrifies people more.

I'm sure that, at this point in your Wizarding Journal, you have some questions about the war. And although I'm roughly seventeen years early, I'll attempt to guess what you're wondering, and hopefully clear some stuff up.

For one, you're probably wondering why your parents didn't move out of the country after they graduated. I'm sure that someone must have suggested that to Lily at some point, but she refused. James and Lily aren't people who run away. They felt obligated to help with the war. But it wasn't just that. They both had family they didn't want to leave behind, too. It just wasn't an option for them.

Sirius, on the other hand, I think always felt he had to fight to make up for the rest of his family. His brother, Regulus, died only a year or two ago. Sirius refused to talk about it, but I think he was a Death Eater. But you definitely won't hear about Regulus from Sirius- he's still quite sore about the subject. I think they used to be close.

Me? I didn't really have anywhere else to go. And I wanted to help people, keep Death Eater from killing muggles. And Peter, well he's always followed what James and Sirius do. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but I think that's why he decided not to leave the country, and take his mother with him.

I hope I've been able to help you understand, Harry. I'm sorry I can't write more at the moment. I'll write here again, most assuredly, but I don't know when. But until then, good-bye.

_-Remus_


	12. October 10, 1980

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, October 10, 1980_

Hello again, Harry! I know it hasn't been very long since I wrote here, but we don't always have guests over every Friday. Nope, today there was only you, your mother and me here today. And Lily had a rough couple of days. She hasn't been feeling well lately. It's probably the lack of sleep.

I'm so happy that you've started responding more to things. Now I'm not saying it was boring watching you sleep and cry all the time, but… Well, yeah. I am. Sorry.

But now that's behind us, Harry! Because you still sleep and cry, but you laugh too, and sometimes you wave a limb or two at me. And that's enough.

I mean, that's enough for now. I fully expect you to learn to control your limbs at some point. And talk, and walk, and cast spells. Basic stuff, you know? Nothing too tough.

Oh, Alice wrote Lily the other day, apparently she and her mother-in-law had lunch with the Minister of Magic recently. In case you didn't know, Harry, she was elected earlier this year. I don't know that much about her, but apparently she was a Ravenclaw. Maybe she'll be more inclined to help with the war effort than the last Minister. Not to say the last one was particularly bad, but there's always more someone can do.

Anyway, there's been some talk that the new Minister wants to give more power and leniency to the Aurors when fighting Death Eaters, so people have been cautiously hopeful.

I don't know when anyone will be able to visit, but hopefully it won't be too long, don't want you to get tired of my handwriting already!

Ha Ha. I swear, I used to be funnier, Harry. And then I had a kid. Just kidding. But if I get grey hairs before they're due, I am going to blame you (haha, rhymes. But I'm not kidding).

But really, I'll try and get some people to visit, maybe stagger them so you'll get a more even range of people. It'll be easier when the bloody war is over, and we don't have to be as careful about who we invite over to the house, and who we talk to.

Hey, Halloween is coming up soon, only a couple of weeks! That'll be fun. Maybe someone can visit then. We won't be able to go trick-or-treating with you, you're too young, but maybe next year. However, Lily does have a costume for you. But even though you've probably seen the pictures, I'm not supposed to tell you beforehand.

So I guess it's sort of a secret. I don't know, it's important to Lily. Got to say, though, Harry, you look adorable. Excellent blackmail, really excellent.

Personally, I think Halloween is a great time for pranks. I'm sure you agree. Oh, there was this one time while Sirius and I were still at Hogwarts, we put a potion we created in the Slytherin's breakfast, so that their faces morphed slowly over the course of the day into monsters. It was hilarious. And only people who weren't affected by it could see the effects, so none of them noticed sprouting fur or horns when looking in the mirror or at each other.

Remus helped us with that one, though he swears that he tried to stay out of our pranking. As a general rule, if there was a potion involved, Mooney probably helped. Sirius and I weren't bad at potions, but with that sort of stuff, you want someone who really knows what they're doing. And that's Mooney, to a tee.

Anyway, I'd give you an update on the war, but I'm a little bit removed from it at the moment. Dumbledore told us that we'd better lay low for a little while, for some reason or another. I'm sure it'll be alright soon, though. We don't really know what the problem is, but we trust Dumbledore. Unfortunately, this means that I haven't been able to contribute to the war lately, and I've been feeling kind of guilty about it.

I'm a soldier, Harry, and I have been for a while. It feels very strange to not be fighting, when so many of my friends and colleagues are. It doesn't bother Lily as much, because for all her fight, she's never been very much of a front-lines kind of person. Plus, she was pregnant, and then recovering from the birth. Me, though, I'm getting kind of antsy. If it goes on for two long, I think I might go batty.

Anyway, here's to hoping it doesn't last long, right, Harry?

I'll talk to you soon.

Love you,

_James_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading! For those who have reviewed, and asked for specific events to be mentioned in this story, rest assured that a timeline is in the works. And I've been referencing the Harry Potter Wikia, so while I'm not exactly writing canon, I'm making a very deliberate attempt to avoid going against canon. But I will try to add everything that was asked for, so don't worry if you don't see it right away. But if I do make a mistake, please, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks!


	13. October 17, 1980

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, October 17, 1980_

Hello Harry! Just me, today. Sorry to disappoint. Just kidding! How could you ever be disappointed with hearing from your mother?!

The answer, Harry, is of course you couldn't, just to be clear.

But don't worry, it won't always be me- we are hoping to have a few visitors in the next couple of weeks, so you shouldn't get  _too_  used to my handwriting. It's probably better than most of the other people's though.

Anyway, I'm not sure exactly who will be visiting, so I won't say just yet. It can be a surprise! Well, funny enough, it'll probably be more of a surprise for me than you. You only have to wait a couple of minutes, and it could be up to a week for me (almost). So… well… not much of a surprise. Oh well.

It doesn't matter who it is that's visiting, I'm just glad that someone is. I'm doing okay, but James is starting to get sick of being in one place for so long. He practically feeds on interaction. Hopefully, this isolation won't last long.

So, I don't really want to talk about the war, but I feel that I have to. Dumbledore's still having James and I stay away from the main action in the war. Unfortunately, there's been a bad turn in the war recently. What's changed lately is that a couple of weeks ago, the Death Eaters slowed down the attacks on muggles, and have started attacking wizarding homes instead.

We don't know why they've made the switch, but it's thrown the wizarding world completely off track. It came basically out of nowhere, at least as far as we know. And it's not just random, either. They've been specifically targeting families that are outspoken against the Death Eater, and who are very pro-muggle.

People are getting scared, and everyone's terrified of being targeted. Maybe that's why Dumbledore doesn't want James and me on the front line- because we have you to take care of. But no one's going to be fooled into thinking James could ever be neutral in this war- he married me for Merlin's sake.

But I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons, I suppose.

Oh, here's something that you might find interesting. I've been keeping up with the muggle world of course, and today the Queen is visiting the Vatican. I hope to raise you to be aware of both the muggle and wizarding worlds, so I think you might find this random bit of news of interest. It hasn't been done before, you see, and I thought I'd just tell you about my day, even though it's roughly seventeen years in the past for you.

The muggle world isn't doing too well at the moment, unfortunately. The muggles have found other reasons, of course, but a lot of it is because of the war. They've had more deaths, it isn't as safe as it used to be. And their economy isn't doing too well, despite the fact that they don't even know that there's a war going on. I feel so bad for them.

I've saved the baby stuff for the end of this entry, because that's my favorite to talk about. And I'm sure you'd like to hear how you're doing. For one, your hair has gotten even more like James'. I'm afraid that you'll be cursed with the mop he calls hair. Woe is me. Your eyes still haven't settled of course, so we're not really sure on that yet.

You're getting better at looking at people when they talk to you. Sometimes, you turn your head to look at me when I'm talking, or towards James when he laughs. Speaking of laughing, you've done that quite a bit since the last time I wrote here. You do seem to love to giggle, Harry. That isn't to say you've replaced any of your crying, though. Nope, still plenty of that. But that's okay, Harry, we knew what we were getting into when we decided to have a child. And after you grow a little bit, we might have another, but no promises yet.

Well, I mean, of course you know whether you have any siblings, but I don't know that yet. It still feels really odd to be talking to you in  _your_ time. Sure you're an adult right now, but you're also the baby in the crib next to me.

I suppose that's why we've all been signing our names, but of course I'm not  _Lily_  to you, I'm _Mum_. Merlin, that's odd. You're almost as old as me when you're reading this.

But I could give it a try.

No matter what age, I love you.

_-Mum_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make a timeline of the events in Magical Britain of this time, but in this chapter, I've also added a bit of actual Britain history. Obviously it would only be things that those in the magical world would hear about, like big-publicity events, etc. What are your thoughts on this- like, dislike, don't care?
> 
> Keep in mind that I'm not from Britain, so I don't have an insider's view on any of the history, so if I get anything wrong, please tell me! (Or, if you think something should be added that I might not find out about when I'm doing my research).


	14. October 24, 1980

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an answer to a reviewer, yes, I do update once a week, specifically on a Friday. As to how long I had to wait until the days of the week matched up… Well, I thought of the idea for this story in June or July of 2013, looked at the calendar, and realized that the next year would work out perfectly. So I wrote a chapter or two, and stored it away...

**[Peter Pettigrew]**

_Friday, October 24, 1980_

Hello, Harry. I haven't written lately, I've been busy. The war isn't going well. The Death Eaters are attacking wizards and witches now, instead of muggles. And we have no idea why, what they're looking for, or if they're just killing to kill. And there have been disappearances, which are even scarier. I can't tell anyone else, but it really terrifies me, Harry. How do people live like this?

Everyone else seems to be fine, by the way. No one else is even ruffled at the idea that their families could be punished for their actions. Or that they themselves could be killed. But I'm not like that. I'm not as brave as Sirius, or James. Or Remus.

And you know what? That's fine, I'm being _reasonable_. It is perfectly logical to be afraid. They're insane if they think they can get through this without getting hurt. It's madness. I didn't want to say this, but I have to confide in someone, and my friends just won't listen to me.

I tried to bring it up, and they just tell me that  _I have to get passed it_ , and that  _I have a duty to those who can't protect themselves_ , and even that  _I can't let my fear control me_.

And sure, those are great things to say. Write them on a scroll, will ya? But it doesn't help me. I'm scared, Harry, and motivational speeches aren't helping.

I know that I should help people, but I've never been as brave as James and Sirius, or even Lily and Remus. I'm just not made that way. Sometimes I wonder if-

I just, I know what I'm supposed to do. I need to fight, and help people, and do my part. But goddamn it Harry, I'm not ready to die.

Why do I need to be the one to fight? I wasn't made for this,  _I'm not like them_ , I didn't ask for this. This stupid war, I wish it was over. I can't do this, it's destroying me.

I feel bad for the muggles, I really do, but  _I just can't help them_. I don't know what to do. I have to keep fighting. I can't let my friends down. I hope to Merlin that this is all over by the time you read this, Harry, because I can't keep doing this for much longer.

I shouldn't be unloading onto you like this. It's just, I'm writing down what I think, and suddenly it's a diary.

I have to keep fighting. That's it- that's the bottom line, I have to. I'm in this war, and I can't back out. I don't want to die, Harry. I know I'm repeating myself, and I'm sorry. But I just can't get the war off my mind.

James says he's going crazy, away from the battle, but I can't see how. I'd give anything to stay safe at home.

I keep going back and forth. I shouldn't do this to you. I'll keep it to myself.

What else can I talk about? You? Yeah, you. You're doing pretty great, Harry. You smile and laugh a lot more than you did the last time I visited. The crying hasn't changed, but that's normal for babies, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. You also wiggle a lot more, that's fun to watch. And then there's… Well, er… Oh! You're making more sounds, don't know what they're called, and…

I'm sorry, I can't concentrate. I better just leave it at that.

_-Peter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a little behind-the scenes of what happens between this chapter and the next, you might want to re-read Prisoner of Azkaban, chapter 19. *Wink wink, nudge nudge* It won't be said explicitly in the story, but it will be implied.


	15. October 31, 1980

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Hello! For those who might have been slightly confused at the end of the last chapter, I am completely aware of the year that Voldemort attacks the Potter household. My hint was referring to the chapter in Prisoner of Azkaban where Sirius accuses Peter of having been a spy for Voldemort for a whole year before Lily and James died. So when I said that something happened between October 24 and October 31 of 1980, I was referring to that. So that chapter is the last one you'll read of an innocent Peter. Whether you'll read any more of Peter at all, I haven't decided yet. [continues at bottom for those interested].

**[Sirius Black]**

_Friday, October 31, 1980_

Hello Harry! I mean, hello Baby Sirius! Despite what I had hoped, it hasn't caught on. Oh well. Maybe the next one? At least I'm your godfather. Best effing job, ever. I'm so going to corrupt you. Really. Anything you need, just ask your old pal Sirius. I won't specify, because who knows how innocent Lily raised you to be, but you know where to find me.

Anyway, Happy Halloween! I mean. It's not really Halloween for you, but… Well, it's Halloween for me, so you're just going to have to suck it up. Lily's got you in some sort of tiger suit. I made sure to take lots of pictures for blackmail, but I gotta say, kid, you look adorable. Siriusly, it's weird. Haha, Siriusly. I'm hilarious. You agree, I'm sure.

You're doing pretty well, uh, baby-wise. Doing all your laughing and smiling and crying and puking. Yeah. You picked up a toy or two while I was here, and that was pretty cool. Lily was really excited about that. She also loves doing that thing where she hold you up and pretend that you're standing by yourself. It's funny, because you clearly don't give a shit, but Lily and James are making the biggest deal about it. I mean, it is a big deal, I don't want to say that it isn't. But you just look so funny, I can't help but make fun of it.

Lily says James hate being stuck at home all the time, but he seems okay to me. But I'm glad that I could visit. I don't see them as much as I'd like to.

But Dumbledore's got his reason. Hopefully it won't last long, and then things can go back to normal.

Peter was supposed to stop by today, to see you in your Halloween costume, but he didn't show. I hope he's okay. I think I'll send him an owl later, see what was so important that he couldn't make it.

Man, I love Halloween. The pranks that James and I used to pull… I miss those days, but we're not at Hogwarts anymore. Oh well. I might sneak in a couple little things before the night is over. I just can't resist. But of course I can't prank Lily. She'd kill me, and I'm much too handsome to die. Think of all the women who will be in mourning.

The war's going… not great. As I'm sure someone must have mentioned by now, the Death Eaters have started targeting wizards and witches instead of muggles. It's scaring the shit out of the population, but I don't really find myself bothered too much.

That came out wrong. Yes, I'm terrified that my friends will be in more danger because of this new development in the war.

But for myself… I mean, I was already part of this war. I signed up to fight. I'm a soldier. They can't really target me anymore than they already have.

It's horrible and scary, yes, but I'm not really in any more danger than I was before, am I? They're still trying to kill me. It's just instead of muggles that I'm protecting, it's wizards and witches. And that isn't too different to me.

So maybe that's why I'm not worried about it as much as the next person. It scares me that the Death Eaters are getting bolder, or that my friends might get hurt, but everyone's terrified for their lives, and I'm just… not feeling it. But it could be that I've missed something, that I'm just not understanding the politics. They were never that interesting to me.

Well, Lily says it's time to take more pictures, so that means more blackmail, and I can't miss that. Talk to you later, kid.

_The best goddamn godfather,_

_Sirius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for those who are interested in what's happening on in the background:
> 
> In writing that chapter, I hoped to convey how Peter felt, while sticking to cannon. He wanted to help his friends, but ultimately would rather save his own neck than anyone else's.
> 
> As for Lily and James going into hiding, Trewlany prophesied in a job interview, so that would be during the summer. She got the job in 1980, so I'm making the assumption that that's when the prophesy was made- soon after Harry's birth. Dumbledore, knowing the Potters, could easily figure out the possibilities, and have them go into hiding.
> 
> I decided that the only way that Peter could have been a spy for a year, and not have given Lily and James' location away before the Fideldus Charm is that Voldemort didn't know he was looking for the Potters until later, and Peter was not recruited directly for the purpose of taking down the Potters.
> 
> So although they don't know it, that's the situation now- the Potters are hiding because of a precaution, and are not being actively set out for yet.


	16. November 7, 1980

**[Molly Weasley]**

_Friday, November 7, 1980_

Hello Harry! I'm very glad that your mother invited me over to say hello. I helped with your birth, you know. It's lovely to see you again- you've grown so much. I have quite a lot of Wizarding Books of my own to write in, but I really don't mind writing in yours as well. I'm honored that Lily asked me to.

You probably know of my children, as you have probably gone to school with more than a couple. My Ronnie is only a little bit older than you, so the two of you are probably friends already. I expect that you'll be in Gryffindor, and Ronnie probably will be as well.

My eldest, Bill, came here with me today. He'll be going to Hogwarts the year after next, and he's  _very_  excited. He told me to tell you that. He also wants me to tell you that Gryffindor is the best house ever. Well, I can't argue with that. Just between us, I think I'm getting a little Gryffindor next year.

I didn't know your parents when they were in school of course, but once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, yes? We were too far apart in age to have been at Hogwarts at the same time. But of course we've known each other through acquaintances for a while. Arthur also knows of James because of work, as well.

I've of course heard of James and Lily over the years they were in school though, from Minerva. She's had a lot to say about your father and his group of friends! Don't worry, nothing TOO bad. I think she has a soft spot for the four of them.

I hope I get to see more of you into the future, Harry. I would have visited earlier, but I've been so busy with my own children! Bill is the eldest at almost ten, but then I've got Charlie who's seven and Percy's four. And then the twins are only two and a half and they're little hell raisers already. They'll be a handful, I can already tell. And of course I've got Ronnie at half a year. Goodness, even just listing them makes one exhausted!

But I just love children, Harry. That's why I volunteer to help people with birth, like your mother. By now I'm an expert. It's amazing that I've gotten only sons, though. I had been hoping for a girl somewhere down the line, but that's the way it goes.

I'm sure you've heard this a lot but you've grown so much! I almost wish that I had brought Ronnie with me, because I'm sure the two of you would have made fast friends. Maybe the next time, yes dear?

Bill of course wanted to play with you, and was very put out when I told him that you were too young. You do seem rather active for your age, but he's too young to handle you with enough care. You also sleep more than Bill thinks is necessary. His face looks so confused when I tell him that you need to nap during the day!

Bill insists that he's a big kid, and too old to take naps, but I can already see that he is beginning to yawn already when he thinks I'm not looking. It's downright silly. He doesn't exactly need naps all the time, just usually when he's over excited. And today certainly falls into that category. He should probably go to bed soon. I might even go to bed early. I'm exhausted.

I should be getting back home soon. I don't want to leave Arthur with all those children for too long! Even though Bill is with me, Arthur's probably still struggling. He's too lenient, especially with the twins. They flash him innocent grins, and then sneak away into the garden while he's reading.

So I hate to cut this short, but I really must be going. It was lovely to see you again, dear.

Love,

_Molly._


	17. Novemer 14, 1980

**[James Potter]  
**

_Friday, November 14, 1980_

HELLO HARRY!

It's so great to write to you again. Hope you're not disappointed in having to read my chicken scratch again so soon, but Lily got it last time and we don't have any visitors today. No matter, I know I'm your favorite.

So the good news is that Lily's feeling a bit better. She was really sleep deprived for a while there, with all of your crying. But I think we have a schedule down now, and it's getting a bit easier to follow.

Lily reckons she can tell the difference between your different cries, too. She says she can tell when you're hungry, and when you want sleep, and when you need your nappy changed. Mother's intuition, maybe? I'm not sure. (Haha, it's magic. See what I did there?).

So I'd like to think that you're doing less crying than you were before, because Lily's got them all figured out. But the truth is, I have no bloody idea. Oh well, that's the way it goes.

I'm going bloody mad cooped up in here, you know, Harry. It's making my skin itch and my fingers twitch. Annoys the hell outta Lily, I can't sit still. It better not last long. I can't stand to be out of the war for so long- I need to be doing my part.

Dumbledore still won't tell us exactly why we need to stay in hiding. And it's gotten worse- more security, more being careful, more, more, more! It's infuriating. I'm sure he has his reasons, but would it kill him to share them with us? We're the ones that are being affected.

Lily's been terribly patient about it. I wish that I could be as calm as her. Maybe it's you that calms her down so much. You've been doing wonders for me. I would have gone insane long ago stuck in here without you. So thanks for that.

I think we'll have a visitor write in your Wizarding Book next week, so you can be excited for that. I'll probably be just as excited. No promises, though, because I'm never sure with all this protection who will be allowed in.

I shouldn't say that. It's to protect us, and I can't argue against anything that protects Lily and you. How could I? You're the most important people in my life, and aside from Sirius, my only family. I'm sure that you already know this, Harry, but my parents died a couple years ago. It's still painful to think about. But they were old, and dragonpox is common at that age. At least they didn't die bloody, right? But of course I still miss them.

To tell you the truth, I miss going to Hogwarts. It was so much fun, just joking around with Sirius, Remus and Peter… Remind me to tell you about some of the pranks we pulled on the Slytherins, Harry, I am sure you will get a laugh out of them. We were little hellions in our time.

Merlin, that sounds odd, even writing in down.  _In our time._  Wow. I'm not old, I swear to you, Harry. Your dad's not an old man. I was just feeling like reminiscing a little bit. Yeah, that's it.

But in fact, I still miss being a child. Life was... simpler, you know? Well, actually, I hope that you don't. You're only seventeen, and I don't want you to know about war. I hope to Merlin that it'll be over before you're an adult. I don't think I could stand to watch you go into war and fight.

Let's not talk about that. What else can I talk about? Er… This isn't terribly relevant, but what I was doing before writing this was talking to Lily. We're still getting used to the house here, and it's a bit empty. There are already cat scratches on the furniture of course, but the house is pretty lacking when it comes to decorations. Lily's been asking for artwork for Christmas.

I've told her that she should be more specific, pick some stuff out, but she won't do it. She'll likely end up with some stuff she doesn't like, but will need to put up anyway, so as not to offend anymore.

Oh well. It's impossible to change your mother's mind when she wants something, Harry. You'll do well to remember that.

_With love,_

_-Dad_


	18. Novemer 21, 1980

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, November 21, 1980_

Hello, Harry!

It's been awhile, and I apologize for that- Dumbledore's got me very busy, with James and Lily out of commission for a little while. We're a little bit short handed at the moment. But of course, no one would dream of blaming them, don't worry.

I can't really talk about what I'm doing, but I can talk about you. You're doing great. I've missed you, you know. Honestly, I love visiting you. Of course I enjoy seeing Lily and James, but you're the main attraction, aren't you, Harry? (Don't tell James, he'll be jealous).

You've gotten much better about playing. James says you have a favorite toy- a red dog. Sirius is convinced that it's really because of Padfoot, but I'm unconvinced. You probably just play with it so much because Sirius keeps handing it to you every time you reach out for anything.

I'm afraid that I haven't been visiting enough. You might start to forget me. You started crying the first time I tried picking you up. Now why would you do that, Harry? It's quite rude.

I'm just joking with you, I know you don't remember. Besides, it's my fault I haven't been around lately. I'll just have to come by more often, yes? That seems like a great plan.

I've heard that Molly came by the other week? Did she bring her youngest? These are rhetorical, of course. I don't expect you to answer- I'll just ask Lily when I'm done writing.

I also heard that you and Ron had become friends, or as much as the two of you can, at your age. I find it odd that I'm talking about the two of you as babies, but you'll both be adults when you read this. It's a little odd, isn't it?

Of course, I'm used to it, unlike Lily. With her muggle parents, she had never heard of a Wizarding Book before. But she's learning, and her entries are probably longer than the rest of ours. I know back in school Lily used to love to write essays. I don't know if that has carried over, but I suspect that it has. If she can enjoy essay writing, then she probably can enjoy any kind of writing.

It's getting colder, freezing really. I would not normally talk about the weather, or at least I hope I would not, but it mean that while I would love to take you into the backyard, I was unable to today.

I also would have loved to go into town with you, Lily, and James, but it just isn't possible right now. The three of you need to be careful at the moment, according to Dumbledore. So no outside for you right now, unfortunately. Maybe in the spring? I hope so. Lily does too. I think she wants to show you off to everyone.

So, what else can I talk about? I talked to Marlene McKinnon the other day- she's doing well. Her family, as well. I don't get to see her enough. She went to school with us, you know. A Ravenclaw, just a couple years older than your parents.

She's encouraged me to become a teacher. Did I tell you that I had been looking in to it? I might have. Not terribly seriously, but you know… I just thought that I would. I doubt I'd ever get a job. With my furry little problem, it's unlikely that anyone will hire me. People probably don't want me near their children, you know? It's unfortunate, but I don't really blame them. I'm dangerous.

What else can I talk about?

I didn't, however, get to thee the Prewett twins- you know, Molly's brothers. They're really a laugh, but unfortunately they're busy. Your father and Sirius really looked up to them, you know. They were our inspiration for a while. Though I dare say, I think Sirius and James might have surpassed them at some point.

Don't tell them I said that though, they'll make their best attempt to prove me wrong, and I don't think that any of us will enjoy that.

And then Sirius will take it as a challenge, and you KNOW that can't end well. And before you know it, they've blown up the world. So let's just not mention it, shall we?

I haven't seen Sirius very much lately, and I really miss him. Hopefully the five of us (James, Sirius, Lily, Peter and myself) can all get together sometime soon. The war's really been brutal, and it seems like we never have time off at the same time. So hopefully that'll happen, maybe at Christmas. That'll be the dream, yeah?

Anyway, I think that I have to go now. I'm sorry it's been short, but I'm truly very busy. November's been brutal.

I'll write to you again soon (I hope)

_-Uncle Remus_

_Ps- Lily insisted that I added the 'Uncle'. You don't mind, do you?_


	19. Novemer 28, 1980

**[Minerva McGonagall]**

_Friday, November 28, 1980_

Hello Harry, it was very nice to see you today.

Albus wanted to visit, but he really didn't have the time. I think that sometimes he takes on too much. I hadn't been planning on visiting, but your mother insisted. She's a formidable one, your mother. She always did wonderfully in my class, but it was your father James who was the transfiguration protégé.

You'll be in my class when you get to Hogwarts, of course. I expect you'll inherit your parent's talent. I'd worry about setting my sights too high, but I know you won't be reading this until you're seventeen. An eleven year old is very nervous about good impressions, but a seventeen year old? You'll have known me for too long to worry about anything silly like that.

Besides, I'd be very surprised if James doesn't start teaching you a couple of tricks before you even get to my classroom. It's intelligent enough for Lily, and sneaky enough for James.

Dear Merlin, now I'm worrying about the pranking and havoc you're sure to pull! I'd like to think that Lily's influence would discourage it, but I know that James doesn't give in easily.

He and his friends certainly made an impression on Hogwarts. I'm fairly sure that we haven't fully recovered from them yet. But James and Sirius… Both of them exceptionally bright, of course. But what the pair of troublemakers!

Speaking of children who make me old before my years, I suppose you know those twins of Molly's. I'm worried that they'll be the next pranking legends at Hogwarts. Well I'll have you know that they're certainly getting a head start at it already.

Arthur had properly warned me that they work together when pulling mischief, but I still wasn't ready for them. Why within an hour of my arrival they had stolen their father's wand and were trying to light it on fire! I feel terribly sorry for Molly, she's got so much on her plate already with the others, and these two are the worst of them all!

Their oldest, Bill, will be coming to Hogwarts soon, I'm not sure if you knew that. He seems much more subdued (or at least as much as a child of his age can be), so I have high hopes that the other Weasley children won't be so rowdy.

I'm the head of Gryffindor House, of course, so I daresay that I will end up with all of the Weasley children. You'll likely be in my house as well, with your parentage. With your mother, though, you may end up in Ravenclaw. Lily almost ended up there, did you know? Filius was always disappointed that he didn't manage to get her. It's a bit of a competition between the houses, you see?

But of course I won't make too many assumptions. It's useless to make guesses, because of course by the time you read this, you'll have been in Hogwarts for many years already. And while houses do seem to run in families, they aren't always certain predictors.

You're doing well, as far as I saw. I got to feed you earlier today. I have visited before, you know, but you were too young for anyone but your mum to feed you then. I don't suppose you enjoy hearing people talk about you as a baby, but you'll just have to get used to it. Everyone who has at least one magical parent goes through it.

My mother wrote a book for me as well, even though she had stopped using magic when she married. It's one of my treasured possessions, as I'm sure this book will be for you.

I'm surprised that it hasn't caught on in Muggle culture. But to each his own, I suppose. I'm sure that they have their own way of documenting their children's development. I'll ask Lily when I'm done writing. Though it really is getting late…

And on that note, I'm afraid that I really do need to get back to Hogwarts, I have so many papers to grade. The children groan at getting assigned essays, but I have to correct them all!

_Love,_

_Minerva_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering where all my information comes from, the Harry Potter wikis use Pottermore as cannon, so I do as well. I don't mean to advertise, but it's a brilliant website if you're bored and interested in Harry Potter.


	20. December 5, 1980

**[Alice Longbottom]**

_Friday, December 5, 1980_

Hello Harry! It's Alice, do you remember me? Of course you do, it hasn't been all that long, at least for you, reading. But luckily I remember you too, so you don't need to worry.

It already December, can you believe it? It seems like yesterday that you and my little Neville were born. But you're already growing up, aren't you? Sometimes I wish that Neville could stay tiny forever, but I know that's just silly. I'm sure I'll think differently when I get back to normal hours of sleep! It's gotten better in the past couple of months, of course, but I'm holding onto some hope that Neville won't keep waking us up in the middle of the night when he's older.

I'm feeling oddly nostalgic at the moment. Which is rather silly, and counter intuitive as well, because I'm also looking very much to the future. I don't care what house Neville will be in, but I'm sure he'll do great. Oh I'm sure you're good too, Harry, but I'm a mother. My child's the best, always. You get it I'm sure. I bet Lily's the same way about you.

But it's a weird feeling, sort of comforting in its own way. Relaxing, I suppose. It must be because the holidays are coming up soon. I don't know. I guess I'm being an old sap. I'm not even old, though. It must be something in the air that makes me think of growing old. Lily and I will be the best old ladies, you know. We'll tease the two of you to death, and we'll cackle at the passersby. You just wait. The boys just won't know what to do with us.

Speaking of 'old' and 'Christmas', and 'cackle' to be honest, Frank and I are having Christmas dinner with his mother, Augustus. Goodness, she is a character. A bit cold and stiff, if I'm being frank. Don't tell Frank I said that, I'll never hear the end of it. I get enough of the name game when he and Sirius get started. Oh no, your name is Harry! Oh dear, I'm sure you'll be a part of this as soon as you're old enough to understand it.

Goodness Frank used to have so much fun with both his names. Hogwarts legend says that a wise-ass fifth year asked Frank if his last name was accurate. Frank allegedly turned around, pulled his trousers down, and asked them to judge for themselves! Goodness, I hope Neville doesn't start doing that sort of thing when he gets to Hogwarts. Frank will likely try to get him to do it, though.

Anyway, back to Frank's mother, he said that she wasn't that bad when he was a kid. But she had gotten more careful and closed off when the war got worse. It affects everyone, though in different ways. Some are just worse than others.

I still have plenty to say about Christmas, though, so don't think it's done. I haven't done all my Christmas shopping yet. Lily was easy to shop for, she simple wanted artwork, nothing in particular. SO I won't tell you what I got her, in case she peaks, but I think she'll really like it.

Frank, on the other hand, I have nothing for so far. He's so selfless he hardly ever mentions if he wants something, I have to pay attention to every little thing he looks at when we go shopping. He hates to ask for anything. It's sweet, and I'm sure a great characteristic but it's bloody annoying when I want to buy him something nice.

As for what I'm getting? Well don't know what Frank will get me, he always likes to surprise me. I do know what Lily's getting me however, because I asked for it specifically. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Merlin, I love that stuff. I never did in school, but when I got pregnant with Neville I suddenly couldn't get enough of it. I swear he's probably half made of bubblegum, and it's a miracle that he didn't come out smelling like it.

I just looked at the clock, Merlin, has it been that long already? I really must be getting home, I've left Neville with Frank at home today. Shame he didn't get to come and see you, but we're a bit worried that he might have a touch of a cold. Nothing to worry about, but it's always good to be careful. Wow, I've said quite a lot about Christmas, haven't I? Well I hope you're in the festive mood, because apparently I am.

_Love, Alice_


	21. December 12, 1980

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, December 12, 1980_

Hey Harry!

It’s brilliant to see you again, I’ve missed you. It hasn’t been all that long, but I’ll be going on a long trip soon, so I thought that I should stop by. My schedule’s a bit wacky, so I don’t know when I’ll be able to be back. Hopefully you aren’t too disappointed with hearing from me so soon again!

I can’t be here too often, but I like to visit as often as I can. Sirius, Peter and I don’t really have nice homely places of our own, so it’s James’s home or some sort of pub. And meeting up here is much easier, not to mention much more enjoyable.

Speaking of Peter, I’ve barely seen him lately. I hope the guy’s doing okay. I imagine he’s got a lot of work to do, just the same as the rest of us. It’s been a couple of stressful months for all of us, I’m sure that Peter’s no exception. Still though, it would be nice to see him once in a while.

But I’ll get back to you- because that’s what I’m supposed to be writing about, isn’t it? I’ve read my own wizarding book, but my father wasn’t too clear on the details of what’s customary. My mother, of course, had no idea. I suppose it’s a fluid tradition, some of it being passed on through the generations, and some parts dropping off or appearing randomly. It’s more of the concept that matters, don’t you think? Well you aren’t going to answer me anytime soon, so I’ll just assume you agree with me.

I wish I could visit you more regularly, but James and Lily have been so busy, and it’s dangerous to draw a lot of attention to them. Dumbledore himself warmed me, so you know it’s important. I do wish I could see Sirius more often. I feel like we’ve been drifting apart lately, and I haven’t been doing enough to stop it. He’s busy and stressed, though, nearly everyone is.

I just… We were all so close during school, but now that we’ve graduated, I feel like we’ve been drifting apart. And I don’t want things to change. Sure, change can be good, but James, Sirius, and Peter are like brothers to me. And I don’t want that to be affected by the war. It seems everything else already has.

I’m being silly, aren’t I? I do that, sometimes. I’ll try to stop.

Alright, alright, new topic, new topic…

Earlier today, you almost stole some food off my plate. It was only mashed potatoes, so I let you grab a handful, but still! You’ve not shown interest in solid food, that I know of. It’s a big step for you. So congratulations, I suppose. Though I’m sure that by now you’ve long forgotten it.

Does it bother you, all the little stories you’re reading about you as a baby? I know it didn’t bother me, but I know James sometimes complained that his mother documented his potty training. I’ll avoid that, when we come to it, I promise. (If I remember). There’s many reasons we forget being so young, and I’m fairly certain not dying of embarrassment is one of them.

Lily says that pretty soon she’ll start giving you some solid food. Or, rather, solid baby food. So, basically, mush. It looks somewhat gross to me, but I’m not a baby. We’ll see how much you like it.

What else can I talk about? Christmas is coming up pretty soon- your first one. I’m sure that you won’t remember it, but I’m also just as sure that Lily will take many pictures, so don’t worry. There will always be photographic proof, even when you don’t want there to be. Sirius learned that lesson the hard way. Ask him to tell you that story, sometime. Or better yet, ask me or Lily. Sirius probably won’t want to tell you, and I’m not sure James would be willing either.

I suppose I must leave now, as much as I don’t want to. I have over stayed my welcome, no doubt. James has been so very busy as of late, I’m sure that he and Lily have plenty to do in the morning. I’d say good night, but it’s not really night for you? Well then good-bye, then.

_Lots of love,_

_Uncle Remus_

_Ps- I wasn’t too sure about the ‘uncle’ thing at first, but now I think I rather like it. How about you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much foreshadowing! Foreshadowing for the win.  
> As always, thanks for reading. You guys are so awesome :)


	22. December 19, 1980

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, December 19, 1980_

Oh Harry, I’ve missed writing to you. That must sound very silly I’m sure. I mean, I see you every day. I spend more time with you than just about anyone. But it’s not just you as a baby, I miss being able to write to you as an adult. I really do wish that you could respond, but that’s just crazy talk, isn’t it? Oh well. I’ll just have to wait until you’re old enough to read this. You’ll tell me how you responded to each entry, won’t you? I’m sure you will. You’re a good boy.

It’s almost Christmas here. I know you’re likely reading this soon after your birthday, so it’ll be August, but I can’t help but be in the holiday mood. It’s not my first Christmas with James, but it is your first. Imagine that, Harry- your first Christmas. See, look at me, getting all in the holiday spirit.

We’ve gotten you so many presents, Harry, I think we’ve gone a bit overboard. Since you probably won’t remember this one anyway. But there will be many more Christmases, and many more memories. Isn’t it wonderful?

Merlin, I’ve done it again. It’s like yawning- Christmas is contagious. I’ll change the subject so you don’t go thinking your dear old mum is some sort of sap.

James has calmed down a bit, and that’s been quite a relief. We haven’t been able to help the Order with anything for a while, and it was really bothering James. He has never liked the idea that he could be doing more than he currently is. James like to do all that he can, you know? Well being cooped up in the house all the time was giving James a headache. I think he’s getting used to it, though. That’s very good, but I’m a little anxious to get out of here too. It’ been a long time, and I miss seeing people.

Of course there are visitors. But that has to be planned and organized. I don’t get to walk down the street and bump into old friends. I don’t get to meet anyone new. I should be complaining. People are risking their lives- I should be grateful that I get to stay at home, safe, with you.

Merlin, your mother’s turning into a real downer, aren’t I? I don’t want to be a downer- I want to be the cool mum. Come on, I gotta be. I’m cool, right? I must be. I married the epitome of the ‘cool dad’. Your father’s going to be the worst influence in the world, I don’t know how I’m going to protect you. And not to mention _Sirius_ …

But let’s not talk about Sirius. Haha, I don’t want to have nightmares, am I right? See, I can make jokes. I can be the cool mum. And besides, if you try to deny it, I’ll just tell all your friends some embarrassing baby stories, maybe a couple baby pictures? I thought that was embarrassing with muggle pictures, it’s ten times worse with magical pictures. Ha. See? I won. I will all arguments. James will back me up.

But oh, maybe you don’t believe me? Well then here’s a sampler, to prove to you that I have embarrassing baby stories.

You haven’t done anything _too_ bad, but that’s just because you’re not terribly mobile at the moment. Apparently at this age, babies are really excited about feeling new things. And if you don’t know what babies _love_ to do with new things, you’re in for a treat. Because the last time I left you alone for more than a couple of minutes, you picked up one of James’ big, old, muddy, sticky shoes. And you stuck that sucker right in your mouth and started slobbering on it.

Yeah. That’s right. Harry Potter sucks dirty shoes. How do you like that, huh?

And that’s only the beginning, so you best not upset your mother, hmmm? I believe I’ve made my point clear, haven’t I, dear?

Mums always win, you’ll do well to remember that.

I love you, Harry. I have to go now, and talk to James. Your diaper needs cleaning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, it’s a little short, but that seemed to be the right place to end it. I’m sorry if I made James seem a little whipped, but let’s be honest, he knew what he was getting in to.


	23. December 26, 1980

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, December 26, 1980_

Hello Harry, it's the day after Christmas. Lily and I visited the neighbors a few days ago, but we've been having Christmas with family; Sirius came over, and stayed with us for a couple of days. He's leaving soon, but it was really nice having him here.

It was your first Christmas, and you certainly enjoyed it. We might have over done it with the decorations, though. H well, I'm sure we can find another use for enchanted snitches playing holiday music, right? Right.

It was a great Christmas, one of the best. Even Sirius behaved himself (mostly). No one's shoes were glued to the floor, and no cakes exploded, so I count that as a huge success. With enough eggnog, someone might even think he's matured a bit. What fools they'd be.

So I'm sure you're curious what we got? No? Well then bugger off, because I'm going to talk about it anyway. You got some age-appropriate toys, and I received some broom supplies. Sirius of course got some nice gifts for us, and some that had to be tossed put before they exploded. It's kind of a tradition for us. I have to figure out what will explode before I lose my eyebrows. I've only lost once. We don't talk about that year.

If you remember, I think someone told you, Lily asked only for some art and decorations to spruce up the house. She thought it was still a little bland. It was kinda shortsighted of her, though, not to ask for anything specific. Remus, the brick, sent this lovely painting he found in a shop somewhere. It's hanging in the living room now.

But that was the best of it. Lily's sister, Petunia, sent this hideous vase. It's truly horrid, and I'm not just saying that because I can't stand the woman and her husband. Lily can't stand it either, but she's too stubborn to throw it out. She put it up on a table, saying that it was only polite. Just between us, I think she’s hoping the cat will knock it over. I certainly am. I would have broken it myself if I wasn't so afraid that Lily would kill me for it.

So now we've got this hideous thing taking up a whole table. Truly, it's a monstrosity. I'm telling you in hope that you haven't heard it before. And the only way that would happen would be if the vase was broken before you read this. If not, I formally give you the task of smashing the damn thing.

I've told Sirius as well, but I'm not sure if he will risk Lily's wrath for it. She hates the thing as much as I do, but she'll be angry if someone breaks it on purpose- it was a gift from her sister. If Sirius decided to take it out of our misery, he'll do it very, very carefully. He never really did much in classes, but when he wants to, Sirius can scheme like no other.

But changing the subject, Remus got you some muggle children books. We've already gotten you the traditional magical fables. You can't read yet of course, but Lily likes to read to you, and show you the pictures. Bully for Remus with the books- Lily really liked them, seemed to recognize them. I guess Remus is spending a lot of time with Muggles, then. I hope it's not because of the Order. I'd hate if he was away working so close to Christmas. I mean, I know, it's war and we must all do what we can, but still. I feel bad. He should take a break.

Especially since Lily and I are still stuck here. For once it's a blessing, but I still feel guilty.

And Peter... Well I haven't seen Peter in a while. He's been busy, though with what I have no idea. It's probably Order business. I would have invited him for Christmas, but he's probably spending it with his mother. She gets lonely I imagine. I should send them both an owl.

It'll be the New Year soon. Imagine that- 1981. I wonder what will happen. Hopefully the end of this bloody war.

_Much love,  
Dad._


	24. January 2, 1981

**[Sirius Black]**

_Friday, January 2, 1981_

Hey Harry! I was at James and Lily’s for Christmas, and I got the chance to stay a little longer. I’ll be leaving soon, but it’s been a great vacation so far. I love being here, it’s like a second home to me. Just with more Potters.

But this isn’t supposed to be about me, tragically. It’s about you. And you’ve been busy, babbling up a storm. Congrats, kid, you’ve moved up from screaming and crying to actual syllables. No one’s sure exactly what you’re trying to communicate so enthusiastically, but I’m sure it was important. You’re probably saying that you want to play fetch with Padfoot again. It isn’t the traditional style of fetch, but I’m sure our version of ‘steal the tennis ball from the infant’ is all the rage.

After all, your favorite toy is a mini me. Well, it’s not exactly a Padfoot, but it’s a black dog, and that’s a clear indicator to me. Obviously, I’m your favorite. Isn’t that right? Who’s the best godfather ever? Yeah, that’s right. I am. Hell yeah.

If you could balance, you’d totally be sitting on Padfoot’s back. We could conquer the country side, Harry. Think about it. You with your adorable-ness, and me with my charming wit, and suave conversation. We’d get all the girls, Harry.

Anyway, it’s 1981. Cool, right? I mean, not really cool for you. It’s what, 1997 when you’re reading this? That’s crazy. It’s a long time. I wonder how much has changed. I probably haven’t. I bet Lily and James have gotten all old, but I’m too cool for that. You just wait, Harry, I’m going be as hip as ever. Well, I guess you don’t have to wait, but I do.

You’re babbling at me again. It’s a little unnerving, because you are actually staring _right at me_. Seriously, kid, do you even blink? Haha. Siriusly.

But really, you’ve got major creepy-eyes going on right now. Like non-stop, ALWAYS WATCHING kind of eyes. It’s probably because you keep seeing me change into a dog. But don’t worry kid, I won’t disappear if you blink. Promise.

Hmm, what else has happened? Not much. It’s pretty quiet around here, at least for now. Honestly, it’s been wonderful. It’s nice to relax, get away from the war, even for just a little while. I’d feel guiltier about taking a break, but I know I’ll be back soon enough, wishing I were here.

It’s not too cold here at the moment. Still winter, of course, but not too bad. It’s raining, which really shouldn’t surprise you. It’s always raining. I’d appreciate snow, however. I think that you would like it. My dog side enjoys the snow as well.

Merlin, did I just write about the weather? I am so sorry, Harry. Forgive me. I’ll change the subject.

So one of the main differences of spending Christmas with Lily is the food. Your mum’s a great cook, and I’m not just saying that because she’s in the other room, and can possibly read minds. It’s not been proven, but I have a hunch. It’s not been disproven, either, so keep that in mind.

But the other thing that is different is a certain lack of pranks. It was sort of a Christmas tradition that James and I would prank the Slytherins. Well, it wasn’t the only time that we pranked the Slytherins. We did it at every opportunity, to be honest. But you can’t blame us for that.

But Lily won’t tolerate pranks, so I guess I’ll just have to do without for now. There’s no one to prank. No Slytherins, no cranky old relatives. It’s weird. Nice, of course, but weird. I’ll have to get right back to pranking as soon as I have a chance. And as soon as I get away from Lily’s (possible) mind reading!

I have to go now, it’s your bed time. And I want to say goodnight.

_Love,_

_Sirius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that weather reports of the UK in 1981 are available online? I had not known that.


	25. January 9, 1981

**[Alice Longbottom]**

_Friday, January 9, 1981_

Dear Harry,

How lovely it is to see you again! I couldn’t see you and Lily for Christmas unfortunately, I just got back from a visit to Frank’s mother, Augusta. She’s quite intimidating, as I suspect most mother-in-laws are. I didn’t feel quite proper enough to be dining with her. But Frank was there, as well as my little Neville, and everybody loves a baby.

Oh, and Frank’s mother wasn’t the only one there. It had not been a surprise, but there were more of Frank’s relatives there. Frank’s father wasn’t there, unfortunately. I know him better than I know Augusta, but he was ill. We visited him in Saint Mongo’s a couple of times, and he’s going to be fine, but that didn’t help the awkwardness at dinner. But Frank’s aunt Enid, and her husband Algernon were there, so that helped. They were perfectly lovely. Both very interested in Herbology, which made it much easier to have a fluid dinner conversation.

Enid’s a wonderful woman. We got to talking, and I find her much more approachable than Augusta. Algernon, on the other hand, I found somewhat odd. Well, I wouldn’t mean to speculate, but he seemed a bit off to me. Maybe I just don’t know him. But a mother is always protective of her children, so I’m not sure I’d let him hold Neville without me right there.

I do try not to gossip, though, so I’ll change the subject.

Your mother is doing fine, as is your father. They seemed to have enjoyed the holidays. There is this hideous vase, though. I can’t imagine who gave them that, and I don’t want to ask in case it’s a sore subject. I arrived too late to see Sirius Black, though I’m not too disappointed. James seems to have matured since school, and Merlin knows Frank has, but I’m not sure Sirius has. Marriage changes people, as does having a child. Perhaps Sirius just hasn’t found the right lady. Though I pity the woman who thinks she can control him.

Oh, and I’m talking about people again, aren’t I? And just after I promised not to as well. It’s not my fault- it’s this Wizarding Book. It feels so much like a diary I just want to write down whatever I’m thinking, willy-nilly. I’ll try to stop, though.

I’ll talk about you, then. You’re growing up so well. I brought Neville with me, you’ll be pleased to know. The two of you are becoming fast friends, I’d wager. I wonder if you’ll be in the same house? It isn’t too impossible, but I know you’ll be friends anyway. How else could it be, when I keep visiting so often? Besides, it’ll be good for the both of you to make friends outside of your houses. It’s so uncommon these days, but so very worth it.

Whatever. I’m sure Lily will raise you right, despite the influence you’ll most assuredly get from James and his friends.

You and Neville make the most delightful cooing noises. Sometimes when you look at each other, it’s like you’re talking! Fancy that, two little babies, and you’re making noises like you’re talking. It’s delightful to watch. I took more than a couple photographs as well, of the two of you. They’re certainly going in the adorable baby picture folder. It’s a bit silly, too. Side by side, the two of you almost look like siblings, like twin brothers! Isn’t that interesting? I expect you’ll grow to look different, but for now you look very similar. It’s a miracle that the two of you were born so close together. It’s just fate, yeah? Destined to be the best of friends, I think.

Goodness, is it really that late? I’ve really lost track of time, haven’t I? I just have so much fun while I’m here. It’s great to see Lily. I should get home before Neville falls asleep, though. So I’ll have to leave this entry here. Goodnight, Harry.

_With love,_

_Alice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reiterate, all my wizarding-world facts come from the Harry Potter wiki. That Algernon is Uncle Algie who pushed Neville off a pier, and who dropped him out the window to “force some magic”. I’m not terribly fond of him, and neither is Alice.


	26. January 16, 1981

**[Albus Dumbledore]**

_Friday, January 16, 1981_

Dear Harry,

It was very nice to see you again. You’ve grown since the last time I visited. I am unfortunately not able to visit very often, though- I have a school to run. But I’m sure that Professor McGonagall will do an excellent job during my absence. She’ll make an excellent headmistress when I decide to retire. But don’t worry about that happening too soon- I quite enjoy my position, and don’t intend to let go of it too quickly.

But I have more than one job, I’m afraid, so here I am. I’m not so much here to see you as I am to see your parents. Normally I wouldn’t speak about this topic with anyone who is not in the know, but I’m fairly confident that this information will no longer be relevant when you finally read this.

I’ve imposed upon your parent’s hospitality today because they have been feeling very restless. I came to assure them that what they were doing was exactly was they needed to be doing- it is best for them, for us, and most importantly for you. I am sure it won’t last forever, but for now it is most imperative that your parents continue to lay low.

That’s all that I can say about that topic.

But in lighter news, it was excellent to see you all again. You’ve grown, of course. And Lily looks much better rested, as I hoped that she would be. You’re about four and a half months old now, aren’t you? I can hardly believe it’s been so long already. But I do tend to lose track of time when school is in session. I do love it so.

I’ve enjoyed my meeting with Lily and James. I like to check up on some of my favorite students, see how they are doing. And while as Headmaster I could never favor a house, Gryffindor has always been near and dear to my heart.

I knew both of your parents from when they were in school, but for very different reason. Your father was often sent to my office for some kind of discipline or another. And half the time, your mother was the one dragging him there!

And of course Minerva was your parents’ head of house- and I dare say she is fond of them both, too. James, perhaps more for his skill in transfiguration than his rather clever tricks. Lily, of course, had charmed us all with her kindness. It’s a good thing she never got into James’ pranking- I don’t think anyone would have the heart to have punished her!

I would love to tell you more stories about your parents, but I’m afraid that if I do, they might not invite me back!

But… It is getting late, I suppose, and I don’t want to impose upon Lily and James too much. Unfortunately my night is far from over. I have much to do, and never enough time to do it. That’s the way things normally go, isn’t it? Ah well. I really must be going.

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have some events planned, but I’m staying as true as I possibly can to the cannon Harry Potter timeline. However, I don’t want this story to become boring between those events.


	27. January 23, 1981

**[Andromeda Tonks]**

_Friday, January 23, 1981_

Hello Harry. Your parents invited me over this afternoon, and I was glad of the chance to come and meet you. I had not yet had the chance, you see. Your parents are very busy people, and I of course have my own obligations. It’s an honor for Lily to ask me to write in your Wizarding Book. Naturally I asked her to do the same for Nymphadora.

I know James through Sirius, naturally. And while Sirius certainly was a nuisance as a child, he’s the only family member left that I still talk to. I do tend to avoid him during holidays, though. Bad memories. Sirius was a little hellion, and for a while, James only made it worse. But Lily’s delightful, and I think she’s been a wonderful influence on the both of them.

**[ Note: for some reason on the wikia, it says that Sirius did not meet Ted or Tonks until after he came back from prison. I could not find where that was mentioned, but it seems a bit odd to me that he never saw Andromeda after she left the Black family, especially when they were so close. He would have had five years during which they were both exiled.]**

My husband, Ted, is here as well. I believe he’s chatting with Lily at the moment. They’ve only met a few times so far, but both being muggleborns, they have quite a lot to talk about. I believe they’re becoming fast friends.

And Nymphadora came along as well, or ‘Dora’ as she’s insisting we call her. Ted’s taken to it, but I’m still unsure of how I feel about the nickname. She wanted to hold you of course, but she’s a little young for such a responsibility. Dora insisted though, so we had her sit down first. Don’t worry- we wouldn’t let her drop you.

I was thinking that I might introduce the second Weasley boy, Charlie, to Dora. He’s only a year older, and I’ve heard that he’s a nice boy. I went to school with Arthur and Molly, you know. They’re only a couple of years older than me. We never became friends, though, because I was a Slytherin, and they were Gryffindors. Ted’s friendly with Arthur, though, I should ask him if he’s met young Charlie.

I’ve heard that they have six children, all under Hogwarts age. Imagine that, Harry, _six children_. I had my hands full with Dora! Lily and James are young, but they also only have you. I have no idea how Molly manages to do it. How can she possibly have enough time? It’s a mystery.

You’re doing well, naturally. You’re becoming quite interested in being mobile, though, which I imagine vexes your mother. You do that little scoot that Dora used to do. You’re not yet crawling, but you do seem determined to move about, so I imagine it shan’t be much longer.

Dora has already begun attempting to teach you the proper way of playing. She has not had much luck, though. There she is, talking to you, and you only giggle back at her. Dora is persistent, though, so I doubt that she would give up so easily.

You’ve been an angel during my visit, Harry, you’re a very well behaved baby, despite the fact that you’re teething. It’s probably not a pleasant experience at all, but you have hardly cried at all when I’ve been here. Perhaps you have been on your best behavior? That’s very kind of you.

I do hope that I will be able to see you again sometime. But you should not be surprised if you don’t see my handwriting again for a while. Times are dangerous at the moment, and sometimes it’s safer to stay at home, however isolating that may be. But you’ve got over sixteen years of letters to read through, so you’ll likely hear from me again.

I suppose that I must stop writing now. There’s no exact amount that I am supposed to write, though somewhere under a thousand words is customary, though I’m not sure why. I certainly don’t intend to go back and count my words, though, so we’ll just have to be satisfied with what I have here already. I hope you’re having a nice time reading your Wizarding Book, and I wish you the best.

_With love,_

_Andromeda Tonks_


	28. January 30, 1981

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, January 30, 1981_

Hello Harry! It's my birthday today- I am turning twenty-one this year. I think we may be having some people over tonight, or maybe this weekend. Petunia sent me a card. No present, which truthfully I am not too surprised about. Besides, after what she sent for Christmas, I'm rather glad I did not receive anything.

Sometimes I wish that I could see Petunia more often. We were so close when we were very little, but after I was accepted to Hogwarts we grew apart. I guess she was somewhat jealous of me, though she has always acted like she was disgusted by magic. It's a shame.

But on the other hand, I suppose, it's nice to not see her husband. He's very rude, and I cannot stand him. Vernon's condescending, and he's likely to raise little Dudley to be the same. (Dudley, what on earth possessed them to name him Dudley?). Worst of all, Petunia seems to like it about him. I don't like what he's turning my sister into.

Oh but the worst is how he and James get along- which is to say, awfully. They've only met once, and I hope to Merlin that it never happens again. I swear, they almost killed each other. They were both terribly rude. And not just to each other- their arguing disrupted everyone around us. It was very embarrassing. And of course before hearing what the argument was about, Tuney took that- that pig's side!

Oh I didn't mean to spend all my time talking about Petunia and that awful Dursley! They aren't even here and someone they've managed to ruin my mood. I suppose I should try to talk to my sister eventually, try to make amends again. I can't right now, because Dumbledore wants us to stay here, but when that's over maybe I should take a trip over to her house. Without James, of course.

But I won't let them ruin my day. I'll talk about you- that always makes me happy. You have finally reached an age where you're really interested in toys, at least a lot more than you were before. We keep having to buy you new soft toys, because you will chew on them with all your might. That wouldn't be so bad if it were just that, but you get spit all over your toys and then just drop them in the dust, or in the dirt. After a while, there's only so much dirt that will come out with a _scourgify_.

Luckily, we have Sirius. Merlin, I never thought I'd ever say that! Anyway, he keeps buying you toys as fast as you can dirty them. He's trying to get you to love Padfoot early on, so he keeps getting you black dog soft toys. It's blatant manipulation, but it's also a collection of very sweet gifts. Not that I would ever say that where Sirius could hear.

I'd like to give you an update on Remus and Peter, but I'm afraid that I don't see them as often. Merlin knows Sirius pops in here like it's his own home, but Remus and Peter don't show up very often.

I should invite them over some time, maybe for a group dinner. It's rare that the four of them get together, and I think Remus could do with a home cooked meal. He looks over worked, the poor dear. And Peter as well- he looked strained the last time I saw him, and that was a while ago. His letters, too, are shorter and less frequent than they've ever been, though Peter's never been a writer.

I love having people over, it makes me feel like I am not so trapped in this house.

Well I think I have to go now. It's almost dinner time. James swore up and down that he was going to cook tonight, and I think he gave it a good try, but he's just not that good at it. I hope he doesn't burn down the house. But it's the thought that counts.

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I have not made an utter fool of myself, but I have been informed that stuffed animals are referred to as 'soft toys' in Britain. Is this correct? Which, if it is, is probably a better name for them than 'stuffed animals'.


	29. February 6, 1981

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, February 6, 1981_

Hello Harry!

It’s great to see you again- I’ve missed you. It’s been a great while, hasn’t it? I’m very busy, unfortunately, but your mother insisted that I came over as soon as I was able. She worries too much about me. She’s always been prone to mothering, but since she became an actual mum it’s gotten worse.

Well I say worse. It’s very kind of her, and it’s nice to have close friends, especially in these times.

Speaking of friends, I haven’t seen Sirius very much as of late. I’m not quite sure why, either. But of course he’s probably incredibly busy as well. The war has taken its toll on all of us- Sirius must just be feeling it heavily recently. I’m sure that I will see him again soon- we are likely just missing each other by accident.

I haven’t seen Peter lately either, which is also odd. Of course I don’t see him as often as I usually see Sirius, so maybe it isn’t too surprising. He’ll turn up soon enough, I expect.

And while I may have been coerced into visiting by your mother with promises of a home-cooked dinner, I enjoyed spending time with you as well. You’re not the most stimulating conversationalist, but you certainly make up for a lack of any real words with a stunning amount of enthusiasm.

It probably won’t much longer before you start actually talking. And if you’re anything like James, you’ll have trouble ever stop talking! Maybe there’s some Lily-genes in there too, or we’ll all be doomed. Though that isn’t to say that Lily’s reserved. No, when Lily wanted something known she certainly knew how to get her point across very effectively. When Lily wants something Merlin help whoever stands in her way, because she will tear them down in an instance. It’s scary to watch, sometimes. Don’t get in her way, okay Harry?

She probably has a soft spot for you, though. Lily’s also fiercely protective when she wants to be. Your father as well. I feel bad for any (potential) sisters you may have, Harry, it’s very possible that between Lily and James, any potential suitors will be driven off.

I kid, of course. I mean, mostly. Almost completely.

You’ve gotten much more active, which makes interacting with you that much more interesting. James got you a ball that’s patterned like a quaffle, and you played with it for ages, just rolling it back and forth, sometimes tossing it away. You do seem inordinately surprised to see that it comes back every time, though you’re delighted each time. James is certain that this means that you’ll be a quidditch player. Though, to be fair, he seems to regard many of your normal behaviors as indicators of quidditch success.

There’s music playing right now, some witch singer that Lily likes. Apparently she read in one of those numerous parent books that music is good for children your age. James keeps trying to introduce you to what he refers to as ‘good music’ (Lily and I remain unconvinced).

I suppose I have to talk about myself, though I don’t particularly enjoy it. Still, you’re probably interested, so I’ll say a little. I’m still doing work for the war effort of course, unpleasant as it is. I have been looking in to getting a teaching license, though. I told you about that, right? I think so. It seems almost like an impossible dream, but I still can’t help but want it.

The other Mauraders liked to make fun, but I suppose I’ve always had an interest in teaching. Hogwarts would be ideal of course, but I’ve had difficulty in finding a job at all, never mind one at Hogwarts. If people can’t stand to be around me, I can hardly expect any of them would want me near their children. And I guess I can’t really blame them. It’s still frustrating, though.

Maybe I’ll look into teaching at a muggle school after the war. It wouldn’t be as ideal as teaching at a magical school, but I wouldn’t have to tell my muggle employers about my ‘furry little problem’. I’d have to catch up on some muggle schooling, but it might be worth it.

I don’t know. I can’t do it now, obviously, but I’ll revisit the idea after the war. Here’s to hoping it doesn’t last much longer, yeah?

But that’s enough about me- besides, there’s hardly anything to talk about. I can’t ask you about yourself, obviously, but I can wish you well. You’re in Hogwarts, right? In your last year, if you’ve started it already.

Oh, that reminds me. I don’t really and to bring it up to Lily and James in case it flops, but I can tell you, Harry. There’s this potioneer- Damocles something or other. There’s been some talk in the werewolf community that he’s trying to cure lycanthropy. I don’t want to get my hopes up, but at least someone’s working on it. At least there’s someone studying it.

I doubt he’ll be able to do anything. Surely if there was a cure, it would have already been discovered. What’s important is that this Damocles is studying lycanthropy like it’s an illness. I’m telling you Harry, it’s nice to be seen as something other than a half-human by a stranger. I’m hoping that this guy’s research will bring attention to werewolves, maybe help some people realize that it’s a condition, not a whole other species.

So that’s hopeful, and I am glad to end on a happy note. With the war, it’s sometimes difficult to notice the good parts in life.

Well, I must go now, Harry. Your mother’s cooking, and I don’t want dinner to get cold.

_With love,_

_Moony_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damocles is, according to the Harry Potter wiki, the potioneer who created the Wolfsbane Potion “sometime after the mid-1970s”. So Remus does have a reason to be hopeful.


	30. February 13, 1981

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, February 13, 1981_

Hey Harry.

 It’s your dad. Now, I could start off by saying how much I wanted to write to you, how much you’ve grown, blah, blah, etc. But I won’t, because if you’re anything like me (or Lily, to be honest), you know when you’re being bullshitted. And you won’t hold with that shit. So I’ll cut right to it.

Now I know, as an infant, you expect everything to be about you (Yes, I’m aware you’re not an infant when you’re reading this. Shut up). But this is not about you, little Harry-kins.

Today is about me, and my suave-ass skills.

But tomorrow? Tomorrow’s about Lily.

Yes, that’s right, Harry, you have probably guessed it already, but tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. And I am going to be the best goddamn valentine your mother has ever seen in her life.

Now you may be wondering how I intend to execute this marvelous plan. Perhaps you have your own fair lady who you wish to woo. Well never fear, son, because I am here. And I have the ANSWERS. So sit back, relax, and just read, because I am about to tell you the greatest romance plan in the history of romance plans.

So first of all, _I’m going to make her breakfast_. Now this may not seem like much, but you probably know that I can incapable of making food. You may be asking yourself _‘but dad, why make breakfast if you can’t cook?’_ but you have failed to grasp the brilliance of this plan.

After failing to make breakfast, I will go out and buy breakfast. I will give it to Lily as breakfast in bed. That way, she gets edible food, but she will notice that I first tried to make it, and then failed. Birds are suckers for things like that- the thought that counts. But no, not just the thought will be given, she’ll get the thought AND eat a delicious breakfast. Do you see the brilliance, Harry?

So second, I’m going to give her flowers. Here’s a key note, Lily is not amused when I tried to give her flowers that she was named after. It’s lost the novelty. Unfortunately, I learned this through trial and error. So I’m getting her roses, because she is used to me giving her lilies, and will be pleasantly surprised by roses. Plus roses are the classic. Can’t go wrong.

And then we’re going to go flying.

Now you may think _‘dad, why go flying? That’s your thing, not mum’s’_. And you’d be right. But you just don’t understand yet.

Now while I LOVE flying and quidditch, you mother is not unopposed to it. She likes to fly, she just doesn’t like the extreme speeds, or the stunts. So we are going around on a very calm, very relaxing riding around the woods out back. There’s a lake not too far in, I’ve been out there quite a lot, you know, as Prongs.

And then we’re going out to lunch. I made reservations at that muggle place in town, the one your mother likes. Um, well, I can’t exactly remember the name at the moment, but I’m sure it will come back to me.

And of course I’ve already bought her plenty of chocolate.

So, what do you think? Am I the greatest husband in the world, or am I the greatest husband in the world?

Feel free to applaud. I know you want to.

Most joking aside, I’m really proud of this plan. I think it’s going to go great- Lily’s gonna love it.

And I even asked her friends what Lily likes! I am the best husband ever.

I also made sure to NOT ask Sirius for advice. I’ve learned my lesson with that.

Today’s not the day for that story, so I’ll just tell you it involved three cans of shaving cream, burnt caviar, twelve pink tiaras, and one very confused seagull. On the upside, her nose never wasn’t great looking to begin with, and I never really wanted to go back to the Tate Modern anyway.

But that’s all in the past, and NOTHING is going to ruin this Valentine’s Day for Lily and me. And anyone who tries to interfere, I’ll castrate them with a rusty spoon, don’t think I won’t. That’s everyone up to and including Voldemort.

Well, I suppose I should go now, and figure out what that restaurant’s called. But I’ll talk to you again sometime soon, okay?

Alright, goodbye.

And wish me luck?

Just kidding- I don’t need it.

_Love, Dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Yes, I know, it’s a tiny bit OOC. But he’s head over heels, we know that from canon, and he has grown up a little bit.  
> But there you go, something sweet for all of you who celebrate Valentine’s Day. And if you don’t, or you’re in the dumps about not having a sweetie, here’s something that might cheer you up: James Potter making dad jokes. Just imagine it.


	31. February 20, 1981

**[Molly Weasley]**

_Friday, February 20, 1981_

Hello dear Harry!

It was lovely to see you again today, but I’m afraid I cannot really stay very long. I don’t even know how Lily convinced me to write to you before I left. But regardless, it will have to be a little rushed. Well I came personally to Lily and James to tell them the news. Oh, they were so happy for me. They’re very sweet. I wanted to wait awhile to make sure, but now I’m telling everyone. Oh Harry, I’m so excited, everything’s a rush.

Oh Merlin! I didn’t even tell you! How silly of me.

I’m having another baby. Seven’s a very auspicious number, you know.

Of course I don’t know if this one will finally be a girl, but I’m still hoping. You would have thought after so many boys, I’d be due for a little girl, but it’s still uncertain. I’ve got a feeling about this little one, though.

And after this one’s born it’ll be seven. Merlin, I don’t know how I’m going to manage it- six are already such a handful!  But I’m sure Arthur and I can do it. Merlin, I love babies- I suppose that’s why I keep having them!

Oh I’m all aflutter, Harry, I’m sure I seem rather scatterbrained at the moment.

But I’m going to be very busy, I don’t know when I can visit again, and for whatever reason, Lily and James aren’t available to visit Arthur and I any time soon. I heard that the orders came straight from Dumbledore, and I’m sure he has a reason, though he has yet to share it with anyone so far.

Anyway, little Ronnie’s birthday is coming up soon. I don’t know what we’re going to do, but I’m sure we can make it wonderful. Maybe invite some people over, make a big party of it. I’d ask Lily and James to come, but with circumstances as they are, I suppose that just won’t be possible at the moment. That’s too bad.

Oh well, maybe you could come to Ronnie’s next birthday. Or, even sooner, I could bring Ronnie over sometime- maybe when I’m not so busy.

You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you. It’s been too long. I should visit more, but with six children and another on the way, I barely have enough time for anything anymore! It’s worth it though. It’s so, so very worth it.

My eldest is going to Hogwarts soon. I’m so excited for him- Hogwarts is a wonderful time in every witch and wizard’s life. He’s looking forward to it as well. Bill can’t stop asking if it’s time to go to Hogwarts already, even though he know full well he’ll have to wait.

I think he’s excited to meet more wizards his age, to be honest. He is the eldest, and it must be a bit tiring to be around younger children all the time.

Well, I really must go. I hate to leave you so quickly, but I have so much to do, and so little time. Hopefully I’ll get some time, and come to see you again sometime soon.

_Love,_

_Molly._


	32. February 27, 1981

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, February 27, 1981_

Hello Harry, I hope you’re doing well.

As for me and James, we’re good. Molly Weasley was here last week, as you know. She’s pregnant again. But I’m sure she’s already told you that. I hope for Arthur’s sake this one is a girl! She just might keep on going having children until she gets one!

We’ve heard stories about her little twins, of course. They’re not much older than you, and already they’re into heaps of trouble! Arthur and Molly would have their hands full with just the two of them, and they’ve got four other children, with another on the way. I have no idea how she does it. I’ve said that she might want to look into getting help taking care of them all, but she won’t listen… Oh well. I shouldn’t speculate.

You’ve been growing so much, Harry, it’s amazing. You’ve been crawling all around the house; it’s difficult to keep track of you. You’ve been much more interactive, as well. You’ll grin back at me when I smile at you. Or if James makes a funny face, you actually laugh at him now. It’s adorable.

We’ve bought you some new toys, recently. Not that you don’t still love your soft toys, but you’re able to enjoy toys like blocks now. I don’t think anything will ever replace your little plush dog. Sirius will be proud, I’m sure.

And now you’ll have to indulge me for a little while, because I have no one who’s lived in the muggle world to talk to for awhile. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to talk to Petunia, and most of my muggleborn friends are lying low as of late.

The wizarding world isn’t too interested in the muggle one. Even this, though, has come through the tenuous lines of communication. Even the magical world cannot ignore this.

It’s the Prince. He’s getting married.

Now I know that as a girl, and one raised in the muggle world, this means a great deal more to me than it does to you. But hopefully I haven’t raised you to be completely ignorant of muggle culture, so maybe you do understand some of the importance.

James, of course, was hopeless. He tried, of course, but as someone raised completely away from the muggle world, and a boy, he just can’t understand my fuss.

He cares, of course, but he doesn’t feel the excitement that I feel. Maybe it’s more because I’m a female than I’m a muggleborn.

Anyway, he’s marrying the Lady Diana Spencer. And she’s younger than me.

Now this may not have too much significance to you now, but I’m just twenty one. Besides, James is the same age as me. The Prince Charles is over thirty.

There could have been a more significant age difference before it started getting odd, but personally, I still feel very much like a child, a young adult. Yes, I’m married, but James is even more of a child than I am. But perhaps Lady Diana is more mature than her age suggests.

Anyway, it’s all very romantic, isn’t it? There’ll be a grand wedding, and half of Britain will be all a flutter. I don’t want you to think your mother’s a nit, but it does make me feel a little giddy.

You’ve probably had enough of me blathering on, haven’t you? I’ll give it a rest now, shall I? I’ll find someone else to talk to about this. It may even be worth listening to Petunia’s lectures and huffs so we can talk about this.

_With all my love,_

_Mum._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bit hesitant to use British slang, because I’m never sure how accurate it is.


	33. March 6, 1981

**[Remus Lupin]**

_Friday, March 6, 1981_

Hey Harry.

I hope you’re doing well. Hopefully life is treating you well; hopefully you’re having a good time reading your Wizarding Book. In the future. Over sixteen years from now.

It’s very difficult for me to comprehend that, Harry. Of course you’re an adult as you read this, but to me, you’re a baby still. I write to you- in the future. I have no idea if what I’m writing strikes a chord with you at all. The world could be so different. Do you even understand what we mean when we speak of the war?

But of course I hope that you do not. I hope that in the future, when you read this, the war is a distant memory for even the soldiers. I don’t want you to know how war feels like, Harry. We, your parents’ generation, know how it is to grow up in a warring world, and I don’t want you to ever have to go through that.

I know. Old Mooney’s being a downer. I guess I’m just feeling a little cynical today. I haven’t been getting too much sleep lately. I may have a bit too much on my plate at the moment. But it’s very important that I do my part for the war, so I’ll just have to figure out how to manage it better.

Anyway, I brought up age because I am turning twenty-one on Tuesday. It’s rather odd feeling. This isn’t a terribly important year as things go, but it’s still hitting me that I’m an adult. Of course if you asked James and Sirius, I’ve always been an adult, but it feels weird that every year I become more responsible for myself. The war’s made everyone grow up quickly.

James and Lily invited me over for a couple of days to celebrate, but it will be a small affair. Unfortunately, Sirius and Peter will be unable to make it. They’re both busy, regrettably. I actually haven’t seen wither of them in a while, to be honest. I’d be more worried if I didn’t know how much they’re both working.  But the absence, that’s weird too- the four of us not being together for birthdays, holidays and celebrations.

I can’t blame them though, so I’d best not babble on about it. Lily and James will be there, and that’s a fine birthday celebration. And you. I could never forget you, Harry. You’ll be there too, undoubtedly in the thick of things.

It’ll be a nice time. I think it will do Lily and James good, to have someone here. They are going a bit mad with so little to do. I’m hoping that at some point Dumbledore will tell them that the danger they are in has lessened. Even with a young child, they have time to spare, and neither of them has been incredibly laid back. Both of them would enjoy getting out more, I think. But I suppose that if it’s so much safer for them to stay away from the direct war, then it’s for the best. Still, it vexes James.

But I’m speaking of things I cannot change, and that won’t do anyone good.

It’s late, so I’d best go. It’s been nice writing to you, but it’s quite late and I still have work to do.

_With love,_

_Remus._


	34. March 13, 1981

**[Peter Pettigrew]**

_Friday, March 13, 1981_

Hello Harry. It’s er, it’s nice to see you. Again. I uh, haven’t been here in awhile, have I? That’s because I’m busy. With, you know, the war. And stuff. So I bet you were surprised to read my name again, right? Hah.

So it was Remus’ birthday this week. It’s too bad I wasn’t there, the four of us usually tried to spend birthdays together. Too busy, I guess…

I haven’t really seen anyone recently. People are, you know, doing things. No one really has much free time anyway. So I guess it’s not just me. I mean, of course it’s not just me. There’s no reason that I’d be more busy that anyone else. Everyone’s got the same problem.

I originally had something to do today, but Lily insisted I come over. Normally, I wouldn’t have given in, but she was very convincing. And I haven’t been here in awhile. James was happy to see me, as well. Not that I wasn’t happy to see him, I was.

It’s just that I think James is going crazy locked up here. He’s always been a very social person, and he doesn’t like not being able to interact with people. Not to say that you and Lily aren’t people. You are, of course. But James is used to more people. And he’s used to doing more than staying home.

I don’t know why he and Lily are still here, actually. I don’t think, I don’t think that they even know why. It’s all hushed up. I mean, why can’t we know? Dumbledore doesn’t tell anyone why he does what he does.

People say he’s got his reasons, but I’d like a little more reassurance. I mean, he’s holding our lives in his hand, shouldn’t we get more information? We’re risking our lives; shouldn’t we get a little more trust?

Of course he’s doing the right thing. No one could doubt that. I just don’t like all the secrets. No one does, right?

I don’t know what to think. I don’t know what’s right anymore.

But maybe I’m just talking nonsense. Maybe secrets are a good thing. After all, most people have secrets, right? You don’t need to tell everyone, everything. As long as you’re doing the right thing, maybe it’s best to keep secrets.

I just… Sometimes I don’t know whether Dumbledore has our best interests in heart. NO! That came out wrong. I don’t mean it like that.

It’s just- lives are important, right? People are important. Safety is important.

Sometimes… It feels like Dumbledore’s more concerned with the big picture than the people. Than the lives he’s putting in danger when he asks us to fight this war.

No, no, that’s wrong. I don’t know how to say what I mean. It just comes out wrong all the time.

Anyway, I got to go.

Dumbledore’s just doing what he thinks is right. We all just have to do the same.

_Peter_


	35. March 20, 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how well this is going to go, but a couple of people have asked for it, and I owe it to you guys. Tell me if it comes off as too young, or too old, because I don’t remember how developed my writing was at this age.

**[Bill Weasley]**

_Friday, March 20, 1981_

Dear Harry,

Hello. My name is Bill. I am eleven years old, and I have red hair. I like maths and history, and I have five younger brothers. I’m the oldest, which means I have to take care of them.

Mum says I have to tell people about myself when I meet them. But you are a baby. You didn’t understand what I said at all. So I’m writing it here instead.

Mrs. Potter told me I should write a letter to you, for when you are older. You’re just little now. I don’t know why. She wouldn’t tell me. I can just come back when you are older. Sometimes grown-ups are silly, and they don’t think of the simplest things.

Mum dropped me off here to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, because she and Dad are busy with the newest baby. Personally, I want a baby sister this time. Brothers are great, but I don’t have any sisters yet.

I’m glad I get to write a letter to you, because it’s good practice. Mum says that once I get to Hogwarts, I can have a pen pal. That’s someone who lives far away, but they are still your friend because you write letters to each other. It’ll be fun to know someone who doesn’t live close.

You are the same age as Ronnie. He’s a baby too. I used to be little, but now I’m almost old enough to go to Hogwarts.

I’m really excited. _Really, really excited._ I can hardly wait. Finally I can meet so many other wizards and witches my age. I’ll miss my brothers, though. I’ve promised Charlie that I’ll write home every week, though. And Mum and Dad are going to write me often. I hope I don’t get homesick.

I want to be in Gryffindor. Mum and Dad say that it’s the best house. There were there as well. So I want to be a good influence for Charlie and Percy. The others aren’t really old enough to understand the importance of being in Gryffindor just yet.

It’s the house that Mum and Dad were in, you know. I think Mum said your parents were in Gryffindor, too, Harry. I bet you’ll be in Gryffindor, too, don’t worry.

Anyway, I have to go. I’m hungry, and your mum just called me. I hope her food is as good as Mum’s food.

Bye!

_Sincerely,_

_Bill Weasley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own personal cannon for this story is that generally kids don’t know about the Wizarding Books until they come of age. But I thought this was too cute to pass up. So this is my compromise; Bill being told to write a letter.  
> PS- Bill having a pen pal is canon.


	36. March 27, 1981

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, March 27, 1981_

Hello Harry. I've missed writing to you. Is that odd? It's just that I enjoy talking to someone who isn't directly involved in what's been happening. It’s also a weird, but cool, way to interact with you. Right now you’re just a drooling little kid, but you’re not anymore when you’re reading this. It’s very strange to wrap my head around. I’m writing a letter to the future. Hell, we’re writing a whole bloody book to the future.

Anyway, it’s my birthday today. I mean, obviously you know what my birthday is by now, but I thought I’d mention it, in case you didn’t read up top what the date is.

Lily baked me a massive tart- treacle, which is the best kind of tart there is. It was delicious, though Lily wouldn’t let me eat the whole thing. It’s my birthday; I could eat a whole tart if I wanted! I suppose she did bake it, though.

But don’t let your mother’s ways fool you, Harry. She says she doesn’t want me getting pudgy. But that’s just silly- I am a prime example of male fitness. I don’t get ‘pudgy’. More likely she’ll sneak into the kitchen tonight to eat all my tart!

Treacle is Lily’s favorite kind, but that’s not too surprising- it’s the correct choice, after all. Though she does say she likes the fruit ones just as much, but I’m fairly certain that’s a lie. Anyone who says that treacle isn’t the best is likely lying.

Little Bill Weasley was here last week, as you know. Lily asked him to write in your Wizarding Book, but we had to be pretty creative on telling him why he was writing to a future you. Kids aren’t supposed to know, you know. Sometimes it’s inevitable, especially when their friends reach seventeen before they do.

I can’t wait for you to get older, Harry. Not that I don’t love you as a little baby, but seeing Bill made me think about how cool it will be to teach you about Quidditch, tell you about Hogwarts, and watch you learn magic. Bill’s going to Hogwarts next year, he’s Arthur’s eldest.

In fact, he’s not the only one who’s growing up quickly. It wasn’t too long since Andy was here with her daughter, Dora. Dora is only a couple of years younger than Bill. I think she’s actually closer to Charlie, Arthur’s second boy. But before you know it, both of them will be heading off to Hogwarts as well.

It’s crazy. It wasn’t too long ago that Lily and I were in Hogwarts, you know. Only what, three years? And yet it feels like forever. So much has changed since then. We’ve changed so much since then.

And when you’re reading this, you’ll be in Hogwarts. In fact, you’ll only have a year left of it, if I’m counting right. That’s odd to say. It’s still very difficult to imagine you as anything but the little baby in the crib next to me.

Oh look at that. You just pooped your nappy. Real charmer you are, Harry. Good thing I have this handy Wizarding Book to write down all your embarrassing moments, right?

I need to go now, Harry. _SOMEBODY’S_ dirty nappy is stinking up the room.

Wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, now would you, Harry?

_Love you,_

_Dad._


	37. April 3, 1981

**[Bathilda Bagshot]**

Friday, April 3, 1981

Hello, dear Harry.

It’s good to write to you. Your parents were very kind to allow me to write in your Wizarding Book. It’s an honor. I’ve met you before, of course. I only live down the road, you know.

I’m telling you this in case it’s not the truth anymore. Things change, and I doubt your parents will want to live in Godric’s Hollow for all their lives. It’s a sleepy little town, lovely for me, but I’m sure there are many places better suited for a growing little boy.

Me? I’ll live here until the end of my days, Harry, but I don’t intend for a little thing like old age to keep me down. I’m active yet, though much less sprightly than I was in my youth.

I’ve been able to visit so much because your mother is a dear friend of mine. We’ve become close in the time that your family has lived here. The townsfolk are lovely, of course, but she’s been feeling a wee bit cut off from Wizarding society at the mo.

It must be hard to go from constant wizarding interaction to such a lack of it. Now, this sleepy little town is perfect for me, but it’s no place for young people like your parents. Young people need to roam, they need excitement, or they get restless. **[*]**

I’ve been able to become such a good friend of your parent’s because I know Albus so well. He’s a good boy, very kind. I can tell, though, when he thinks to visit, that the war is heavy on his shoulders. The last war took so much out of Albus- he sacrificed more than anyone should ever have to. But here he is, doing it again.

Albus used to live here, too, you know. That was long ago, however. His family has moved on since then, their time here a distant memory for those two poor boys. Shame what happened, truly a shame…

I remember, of course. My mind is like a steel trap, even in my elder years. I’ve always had a mind for facts, and a love of history.

Your parents were very kind to invite me over for tea. I love seeing them.

And you, so young, so sweet. You’ll be a powerful one, I can tell. Sometimes the best ones are the late bloomers, but this time I think this time it’s different.

Well I was holding you earlier, nothing odd about the occasion, except that you didn’t have your little soft toy dog with you. I think it’s your favorite one. Well you were reaching for it, as far as your little arms could reach. Now normally, I would have grasped it myself, and handed it over to you, but the most curious thing happened.

I didn’t need to give you the doll, because it came to you itself! It floated over a couple inches until it was in your reach. Now magic at your age isn’t unheard of, but it certainly is a very good sign.

It’s probably because your parents are so talented. But not everything is in blood; you’ve got a fair amount of raw talent there yourself.

Well I’d best be going- as much as I’d love to keep writing to you; I’ve got precious more to say. As much experience I have with Wizarding Books, you never really get used to it. I do love the tradition, though.

So I’ll take my leave now, and maybe if Merlin allows it, I’ll be writing to you again soon.

_With love and well-wishes,_

_Bathilda_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Keep in mind, Bathilda Bagshot had Grindelwald as a ward. Young people get restless, indeed.


	38. April 10, 1981

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, April 10, 1981_

Hey Harry. It’s good to talk to you again.

I took you out into the garden today. It’s finally warming up. I thought it would take forever, but maybe not. We didn’t stay long, though. You’re still little, and the chill bothers you much more than it does me.

We had a good time out there before it got cold, though. You seemed fairly interested, or at least as interested as a baby can be. Never the less, it seems like something you enjoy. I think I’ll tell Alice about it, next time I talk to here. Her mother-in-law, Frank’s mother, has several greenhouses, I believe. Maybe Neville will enjoy it as much as you did.

James has been playing peek-a-boo with you. I can’t tell if you or he likes it more. I know James doesn’t seem like the kind of person who could enjoy playing peek-a-boo with a baby, but he’s really matured. It’s amazing to see him with you- fatherhood suits him magnificently. Part of it’s you- your laugh is like magic, Harry. I love you so much.

Bathilda was here last week, as you know. You’re getting better with strangers. Not that Bathilda is a stranger, but you don’t see much of her as you do us, or Sirius. James and I took a long walk, and Bathilda took care of you while we were gone. She said you were perfectly content, though you’ve got a bit of the James mischievousness. Apparently you’ve discovered the cabinets, and they completely fascinate you. So of course, you’d love nothing more than to be able to open them. It’s a good thing Bathilda caught you, or else you might have succeeded, and closed yourself in one of them!

You’ve gotten better at crawling, I must say. You’ve also perfected the “butt-scoot”. Either way, you’re quite able to move around, when you want to. I can tell you’ll be trouble when you can walk around by yourself. Merlin, I can’t imagine what James was like at your age- a little hellion, most likely.

You’re getting better at standing up, too. You haven’t quite mastered it entirely, but I’m sure that it won’t be much longer. I’m so excited for you. Of course James and I are going bat-shit, but you’re so excited, too. Your little face gets so proud and happy when you get close… It’s fascinating to watch, and I can’t help but cheer you on.

Amazingly enough, the baby books I’ve been reading say that you can understand some speech at this point. That’s really bloody cool. I’ve seen you recognizing names, but I don’t know what else you recognize. We’ll just have to try it out, won’t we?

The books say I can ask you to wave or smile, and you might understand what I want. I think I’ve give it a try after lunch. James says I’m a bit silly for putting so much faith into the baby books, but I’m just going to ignore him. Obviously every child is different, but these people do know what they are talking about- the muggle ones, too, not just the magical ones.

Speaking of magical, we’ve seen your first accident magic incident! I’m so proud, and so very amazed. It’s brilliant, and it makes me wonder how early I was able to do magic.

You’re the most amazing baby in the world, Harry. I hope you know that. And I’m sure that most mothers say that to their children, but it’s the truth. You’re amazing, and I love you so, so much. Don’t ever forget that.

_Your loving mother,_

_Lily_


	39. June 26, 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm an asshole. I'm sorry. I've been going through a ton of personal shit, and honestly, this was the first thing to go. I've tried multiple times to get back into it, but I've had no luck. I finally decided to give this thing a sendoff; give you guys an ending. There's a lot I've decided to skip, and just plenty of days I never planned out. I also plan to post the timeline I've been creating while writing.
> 
> Pay attention to the dates.

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, June 26, 1981_

Hello again Harry, it's your dear old mum again. I've been rather down lately, but hopefully writing to you will cheer me up again. It's been Tuney lately, and I feel as if James is right, and it's a mistake to let myself be hurt again and again by her.

She's my sister, and I love her. But she's cruel. And her pig-head grunt of a husband is even worse. I don't even talk to her anymore, since I sent her a letter when you were born. I never got a response, but I still like to check up on her, once in a while.

Your cousin Dudley's birthday was three days ago, and all I've heard of Tuney is of her telling everyone how great he is, how much better he is than any other child.  It wouldn't be so much if all she did was gushed about her son. That's normal, I brag about you, my little darling, every chance I get. No, it's Tuney's habit, likely picked up from Dursley, of insulting every other child that isn't her son. It's not enough that Dudley is great, others have to be put down in order to make Petunia happy.

All her neighbors must hate her.

 

I don't know what I'm going to do about Petunia. I'll always love her, but I worry for any child being raised in such an environment...


	40. July 10, 1981

**[Marleen McKinnon]**

_Friday, July 10, 1981_

Harry! It was lovely to meet you today. My name's Marleen, I'm a friend of your parents. We work together, you might say. Fighting the good fight, and all that. I don't know how much of this dreadful war you're aware of, so I won't go into too much detail.

 

But I will say that today was a good day, there was a bit of a celebration. A bunch of us go together, had a bit of a party. Did a group photo, all that. We don't always get to see everyone, so it was wonderful to get the whole gang together...  



	41. July 24, 1981

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, July 24, 1981_

Harry, dear sweet Harry, my beloved son, I don't mean to burden you, but I'm sure you can see the tear drops I've already marred the heading with. It's just so awful, I'm shaking. James is here, but you're my strongest comfort right now, Harry.

The McKinnions are dead. All of them, I can't believe it. It honestly doesn't feel real. They were here, just two weeks ago...


	42. July 31, 1981

**[Lily Potter]**

_Friday, July 31, 1981_

Harry, love. It's me again. You're not too disappointed, are you? Of course not, I'm your mother! You could never be disappointed by your mother right?

Today was your birthday! As I'm sure you realized by the heading. We didn't have a big party. No one was really in the mood, after what happened last week. I'm still in shock. Dear old Batty came over for tea, I think our talks are good for her. And she always loves seeing you, of course!  
  
James is getting even sick of being cooped up in here. Dumbledore's making sure he can't sneak out, not even for a little while. I understand, we need to be safe, but Albus isn't the one ho has to live with him!

Oh a happier note, the prince got married on the 29th. It was such a lovely wedding, I had Alice send me some newspapers with pictures. Diana looks so beautiful...


	43. August 7, 1981

**[James Potter]**

  
_Friday August 7, 1981_

 

Hello son! Lily's writing to Sirius right now, so I thought it'd be a great time to write to you. He wasn't able to visit for your birthday, but that's understandable. The Order comes first, yeah? I just wish there was something I could do to help...  
  
Peter was here last weekend, but he seemed rather down. He's probably upset over the McKinnons. I don't think he knew them very well, but it was a difficult blow for all of us. Lily cried all evening when she heard, there was nothing I could do...


	44. August 14, 1981

**[Arthur Weasley]**

 

_Friday August 14, 1981_

Harry it's good to see you again. I'm not too close with your parents, so it's an honor to write to you. I'm visiting to bring the good news to your parents in person- Molly had her baby! A girl. Born on the eleventh. Once I left Molly's side, I've been traveling around, telling people. Molly insisted I tell your parents in person. She's gotten very close to your mother. James and I worried. We've had to team up in defense.

The first girl Weasley in seven generations. And the seventh child. It's good fortune, Harry, amazingly good fortune. We're so lucky.

Molly, I fear, is going a bit out of wack with the symbolism, I fear. I think she's been listening to Muriel too much.

But she's got it into her head that because of the sevens, and that our last name has seven letters, that she has to continue the trend. We're naming her Ginevra. Seven letters, starting with the seventh letter.

Luckily it'll be Ginny for short, or I'd worry Molly's going insane...


	45. August 21, 1981

**[Remus Lupin]**

 

_Friday, August 21, 1981_

 

Hey Harry, I haven't been in all that great of a mood lately, but I will try not to take it out on you. You've been great lately, really great. You've even taken a break from trying to eat the cat, though I suspect that is temporary.

No, it's Sirius that's getting on my nerves. If it weren't enough that it was the full moon last week, he just won't leave me alone. He keeps talking in a terrible American accent, and grinning at me, like there's some sort of inside joke I'm supposed to get. But I don't, and honestly it's been incredibly frustrating. I think I'll give him a good punch in the kidney, that'll made me feel loads better...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get what Sirius is on about? Good for you if you do.


	46. October 16, 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the reference was a bit obscure, but the movie "An American Werewolf in London" was released on August 21, 1981. Sirius seems like the kind of little shit that would tease Remus about it.

**[Sirius Black]**

_Friday, October 16, 1981_

Hey little man, how's it going? I hope that when you're reading this you're doing great, so I'll just assume that you are, since I have no way of knowing.

Things are so-so around here, right now. I've been... worried about Remus. We haven't seen him very often, and he's been distant. I know that Dumbledore's got him working a lot of jobs for the Order, but this is more. It's unsettling. I'm not sure I can really tr---

I shouldn't talk too much about that, especially to you. There's no reason to burden you with my thoughts. This isn't a diary, as much as I like to tease James.Sometimes I think we all get a bit caught up in it, though. But I'm here to talk about you, not me.

And you've been doing great, bloody great. I think you may be the only thing that's keeping James and Lily sane right now. James is still pissed at Dumbledore for 'borrowing' his invisibility cloak. As if e don't know it's because he doesn't want James sneaking out. I guess it's for a good reason, but I don't like dealing with an antsy James.

And it's even worse for Lily. She has to live with him. Like I said, you're keeping them both sane.

Oh, and another thing you've been doing? Biting. Yep, that's right little fella, and I've got the photos to prove it. All saved up to show all your girlfriends, yeah? Don't worry, I'm just kidding, Harry. I'll only do that if you get on my bad side.

But Sirius-ly, Black-mail. Get it, Harry?

Of course you do. I'm sure I've used that joke about once every week. I've taught you well in the ways of joking, I'm sure.

Lily's been singing to you, hopes it will improve your vocabulary. Unfortunately, Lily is not very good at singing. And James is too much of a love-sick fool to tell her. And I value my bits too much to ever tell her. So I'll just pray that she grows out of this.

I also don't want to get on Lily's nerves, especially now. Everyone's been on edge lately.

 

Things have been getting worse for your parents. I don't want to worry you, but your safety is in danger. Even more so than before. Your parents too.

 

I can't tell you much, because even in this book, it's not safe for me to write it down. But James has a plan, one that would be able to keep all three of you safe, much more safe than the current protections on your house.

I was a bit worried, but I think we have a really good plan worked out. It's going to be okay, Harry. Everything's gonna be fine.

I love you.  
  
_Your favorite godfather,  
Sirius._


	47. October 23, 1981

**[James Potter]**

_Friday, October 23, 1981_

Hey Harry. I can't write very much today, It's gonna be a busy day. Also, it's too bloody early in the morning for me to be up, but I may not get the chance this evening. I’ve always hated getting up early in the morning, as I’m sure Sirius and Wormy can attest to.

You’d think that living with a baby for a year would help with that. You would be wrong. Merlin I love you, Harry, but I’m going to get down on my knees and praise all that is holy when you finally start sleeping through the night every regularly. Do you know how much beauty sleep I’ve lost because of you? A lot, in case you didn’t know. I used to be young… Handsome… At the peak of life… Fate is a cruel mistress, Harry.

Now look at me. I’m old, and tired.  I’m still a handsome devil, though, Harry. I like to think I’ve aged gracefully, like a fine wine, in the past year.

Of course, Lily is as beautiful and radiant as ever. This is because while Fate is a cold-hearted bitch, she is also likely as frightened of Lily as every other sane person is. Your mother is a wonderful person, Harry. Wonderful, and terrifying.

But back to the reason for my lack of sleep, which for once, was not because of you. That’s just my luck, I guess. The one night you’re sleeping soundly, and I have to get up early anyway. At least I’m not the only one, I can share my pain and misery with everyone.

As you may have heard from Sirius last week, we've got a plan for a new kind of protection, one that we haven't attempted before. I can't tell you what it is right now, but if you want to come and ask me when you're done reading this book, I'm sure I'll be able to tell you then. That is, if I haven’t already told you about it, of course.

But it's just too risky to even write it down just now. We haven't even given Dumbledore all the details- he's been very busy with the Order, and we don't want to send valuable information through owl post. Even talking through the floo could potentially be dangerous. No, we have to be careful, we’re waiting to tell him the details until we can see him in person.

But anyway, I have really high hopes for this. I think this will let us be a little more relaxed, you know? It's been a difficult year. I know I've been driving Lily crazy, but I can't help it.

I wasn't meant to be cooped up inside all day. And day after day, month after month... It's horrible.

Anyway, Wormy will be here soon. At first, I wasn't sure, but... I trust Sirius, and this was his plan. He’ll be here too, even though he was here just last week. We need him here, and he loves to come visit you.

But enough of that. I've got to go- but I'll write again soon.

_With love,_

_Dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! And then I'll post my notes, of how I kept track of everything while I was writing this. And no one wants them to die. I know, I don’t want them to either. I’ve grown attached, and I don’t want to let them go.


	48. October 30, 1981

**[Lily Potter]**

_October 30, 1981_

Hello, my little Harry.

It finally feels like I'm able to breathe, for once. It's been a tough couple of months, as I'm sure you know. Merlin knows we've complained enough about it. And I feel guilty about it.

But for the last week, things have been great. With the new protection, we've finally been able to relax. James is doing a lot better. I know it's been hard on him.

It's been difficult for all of us. I hadn't realized how much it was weighing down on me, until it was gone. The worry, the anxiety...

There's obviously still a threat, but James and Sirius are much more confident, and I can't help but agreeing with them. I think the next couple months are going to be much more restful.

I've been looking forward to Christmas, though I haven't been doing much shopping lately. It's been difficult, stuck at home.  James says I'm getting into Christmas too early. But I can't help it. I'm hoping we'll be able to invite some people over, have a nice party of it.

Oh, and you know who's really been getting into the Christmas spirit early? The cat! She's found herself a nice little friend, a kneazle, if you can believe it. We think she might be pregnant, or will be soon enough. James says we shouldn't have been allowing her outside whenever she wants, but I'm secretly glad. I love kittens.

The kittens won't be old enough to be away from their mother by Christmas time, though, so we can't have them given away as presents, so we'll just have to keep them all. More the pity. Now I just need to convince James. He won't be too hard to convince, right?

It's almost Halloween. I'm looking forward to seeing all the little muggle children walking around in costumes. We can't hand out candy, for obvious reasons, but it's nice to see them all the same.

I love children. I can't wait until you're old enough to go around in a little costume. You'll be so cute, Harry. We'll make sure to take lots of pictures.

_Lots of love,_

_Mum._

* * *

 

Harry Potter, enchanted with the stories that came to life from the small book, eagerly turned the page, looking for more.

What he saw brought him out of the fantasy world he had been living in for a small part of the day.

The next page was blank, as were all the ones after it.

Turing back, he looked at the date on the chapter before.

_October 30, 1981._

The day after Lily Potter wrote those last words, she and her husband had died.

Harry ran his fingertips over the pages, trying to regain some of the magic that filled him, just moments ago.

But it was gone.

Harry swallowed, painfully. There was a sudden lump in his throat that was making it very difficult to breathe.

It was almost too much.

For a time, it was like they were alive, they had seemed so alive...

And then they were gone. They would always be gone.

Alone in the silent room, Harry Potter turned back the pages to gaze upon the words that gave him an amount of insight, no matter how little, into his parents' lives.

_'She made her g's like I do'_

He thought to himself.

Blinking back a couple of tears, Harry turned the book back to the first page.

_'Friday, August 1, 1980'_

He read.

_'Dear Harry,_

_It feels a little odd writing to you, as you're sleeping next to me...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Timeline will be up soon. Thanks for reading, and goodbye. I love you all.


	49. Timeline and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are notes which I put together while writing this story

**_Lily's Baby Diary_**  
  
_Starting from the day after Harry Potter was born, Lily, the Marauders, and various surprise guests write diary entries into a book, meant to be presented to Harry on his seventeenth birthday. Harry finds it in the back of his family vault, unfinished and almost forgotten about..._  
  
Starts with August 1, 1980, ends with October 30, 1981.  
Should be 66 weeks

PEOPLE TO MAYBE WRITE IN BOOK

BILL WEASLEY

HORACE SLUGHORN

ANDROMEDA TONKS

WILLIAM HIGGS- father of terrance higgs. his wife is from beaubatons, he was a ravenclaw. they wanted to avoid the second war, so they took Terrance out of Hogwarts. Terrance was born before Harry, was at least a year ahead of him.

william was the 7th boy name in 1960, and in 1959 (the year of Lily and James' births, and the year before).

 

-Terrance is a roman name or english name, he is not one of the 28 pop pureblood names, did not cheat at quidditch, was possibly transferred out of Hogwarts, English last name, "noble and bright" english name - bertie (albert) higgs -possible relative  
 

**(never got around to adding in this OC. I made him up because I wanted a greater range of unexpected characters)**

 

  
8-1-80-Lily  
8-8-80-James  
8-15-80-Sirius  
8-22-80-Remus  
8-29-80-Peter  
9-5-80-Dumbledore  
9-12-80-Lily  
9-19-80-Alice Longbottom  
9-26-80-James

10-3-80-Remus

10-10-80-James (10 WEEKS) (start going into hiding?)

10-17-80 Lily, Queen visits Vatican

10-24-80 Peter

10-31-80 Sirius (Halloween) (Peter goes traitor a year before J+L deaths. PoA)

11-7-80 Molly (Bill is 10)

11-14-80 James (really start going into hiding)

11-21-80 Remus Lupin

11-28-80 Minerva McGonagall

12-5-80 Alice Longbottom

12-12-80 Remus Lupin

12-19-80 Lily (20 WEEKS OLD)

12-26-80 James (Tuney sent an ugly vase)

1-2-81 Sirius

1-9-81 Alice (Funeral of Princess Alice- DON' USE)

1-16-81 Albus Dumbledore

1-23-81 Andromeda Tonks (lil Tonks is 8 years old)

1-30-81 Lily (Lily's birthday)

2-6-81 Remus Lupin

2-13-81 James (Valentine's day)

2-20-81 Molly (Pregnancy of Ginny announced- born on August 11, '81, almost Ron's birthday- March 1, '80)

2-27-81 Lily (30 WEEKS OLD) (on 23, Prince Charles's engagement to Diana announced)

3-6-81 Remus (Remus' birthday is the 10th)

3-13-81 Peter

3-20-81 Bill Weasley

3-27-81 James (James' birthday)  
4-3-81 Bathilda Bagshot

4-10-81 Lily

4-17-81(Sirius)  
4-24-81  
5-1-81

5-8-81 (40 WEEKS OLD)

5-15-81  
5-22-81  
5-29-81  
6-5-81  
6-12-81  
6-19-81

6-26-81 Lily (three days after dudley's 1st birthday)

7-3-81

7-10-81 (Order of the Phoenix photo taken, two weeks before the McKinnions die)

7-17-81

7-24-81 (McKinnions have died, soon before Lily's letter)

7-31-81 (Lily) (Harry's birthday) (no visitors except Batty) (Dum's got cloak) (Prince Charles and Diana have been married on the 29th)

8-7-81 (Lily's written a letter to Sirius, described as early august) (Peter was there last weekend)

8-14-81 (Ginny has been born on 11th)

8-21-81 ("An American Werewolf in London" has been released)

8-28-81  
9-4-81  
9-11-81  
9-18-81  
9-25-81  
10-2-81  
10-9-81  
10-16-81 Sirius  
10-23-81 (James) (Fideldus charm- "barely a week" POA)  
10-30-81 (Lily)

do they have to give away the cat?

 

** [Original Ending] **

**(At first, I had McGonagall giving the diary to Harry, but I thought it made less sense overall than it being held up in Gringotts)**

  
Harry Potter, enchanted with the stories that came to life from the small book, eagerly turned the page, looking for more.  
What he saw brought him out of the fantasy world he had been living in for a small part of the day.  
The next page was blank, as were all the ones after it.  
Turing back, he looked at the date on the chapter before.  
_October 30, 1981._  
The day after Lily Potter wrote those last words, she and her husband had died.  
Harry ran his fingertips over the pages, trying to regain some of the magic that filled him, just moments ago.  
But it was gone.  
Harry looked up at the teary-eyed face of his old professor.  
"Thank you, professor McGonagall."  
He said, his voice wavering with feeling.  
She recognized the dismissal, and left silently, only briefly touching his shoulder on her way out.  
Alone in the silent room, Harry Potter turned back the pages to gaze upon the words that gave him an amount of insight, no matter how little, into his parents' lives.  
_'She made her g's like I do'_  
He thought to himself.  
Blinking back a couple of tears, Harry turned the book back to the first page.  
_'Friday, August 1, 1980'_  
He read.  
_'Dear Harry,  
It feels a little odd writing to you, as you're sleeping next to me...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is the real end. It's been a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Goodbye :)


End file.
